<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching For The Final Exit (Suicidal Nightmare fic) by IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025955">Reaching For The Final Exit (Suicidal Nightmare fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi/pseuds/IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi'>IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi/pseuds/IJustAmANerdWhoLikesYaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare had been suffering with deep depression for his entire life. And when I say ENTIRE, I mean entire life. </p><p>Though, it'd been getting worse with each passing day till suddenly the overwhelming, hurting, uncontrollable feeling of wanting to disappear just stopped bothering him. The feeling became numb. Then empty. Till suddenly it was the only thing that'd make him happiest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angst - Relationship, Crossmare, Errormare, Harem - Relationship, Inkmare - Relationship, Killermare, badgay, dustmare, everybodylovesnightmare, horrormare, nightberry, starstoo, suicidementioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go follow me on wattpad too! @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on Wattpad as well, @WeebyHumanBean. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Just a little more...!'</p><p>Thought Nightmare as he tied the top of the rope to a sturdy hook on the ceiling.</p><p>A deranged smile set across his face— he was finally going to be free from this pitiful multiverse!</p><p>He hopped off the two chairs that were stacked on top of each other, taking one of the chairs and pushing it to the side. He stood up on one of the chairs he used to reach the ceiling, and grabbed the loop that the rope had made and put it around his neck.</p><p>He couldn't stop the close to almost quiet giggle that left him. 'It's..almost time~!'</p><p>Nightmare took a deep breath, nervousness taking over. However, he swallowed it down. He'd wanted to die. This was probably his only chance! He couldn't back out now.</p><p>The tar-covered skeleton jumped off the chair, and kicked it away. He'd wished to break his neck, but failed. At least he was being strangled, although it was astonishingly slow.</p><p>His mind began to fog up as his throat grew more and more raw, his tentacles falling limp for the first time.</p><p>'Goodbye, cruel world.'</p><p> </p><p>Horror groaned as his non-existent stomach growled once more. The hunger was becoming unbearable.</p><p>He kicked off the bedsheets covering him, and got out of bed. The broken-skulled skeleton yawned, walking out of his room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>When he'd reached the last two steps, he halted.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to gasp at seeing Nightmare hanging from the living room ceiling.</p><p>"BOSS!"</p><p>Horror quickly grabbed the axe— he so gratefully left downstairs in case of midnight snack emergencies— and sliced the rope clean in half.</p><p>Nightmare's unconscious body dropped, but Horror caught him before he could fall to the ground. The cannibalistic male then slowly laid the black one into the floor as gently as possible. He slid the cut rope off of Nightmare's neck then brought out his makeshift, apple-like soul. Black and laced with negativity.</p><p>Horror then CHECKED Nightmare,</p><p>Nightmare! sans</p><p>ATK 500 DEF 5</p><p>HP<br/>250/550</p><p>*just wants to end it all.</p><p>Horror closed the CHECKBOX and sighed.</p><p>He'd suspected something was going on with Nightmare.. but he didn't think it was this bad. He carefully lifted the goopy one onto the couch and set him down. Though, it wasn't long before the yell Horror had made woke up another in the mansion.</p><p>"What's going o-..."</p><p>Cross stopped, taking in the scene before him,</p><p>A cut-off rope hanging from the ceiling, a toppled chair, the end of the so-called noose on the ground, and an unconscious Nightmare on the couch. Cross really couldn't even find the words to speak! So someone did it for him,</p><p>"..Yes, Nightmare tried to hang himself." Horror stated. His voice was rough and hoarse, almost a whisper from him not speaking that much. Cross had the expression of someone who was close to him just died before his very eyes! Oh wait.. that's because that almost happened. Oops.</p><p>The monochrome skeleton walked over to Nightmare, looking down at him. Horror put his hand on Cross' shoulder, serious expression that replaced his hungered one. "..I'm going to go and wake the others. Stay here."</p><p>And with that, Horror left the room and went upstairs, leaving Cross with the unconscious one.</p><p>'why..?'</p><p>Was the only word embedded in Cross' mind.</p><p>Cross' eyelights held a pained expression. Even his demon: Chara, was silent. Cross sat on his knees in front of Nightmare and sighed, resting his head in his folded arms he'd laid on the couch.</p><p>'Thank stars Horror came when he did... if he hadn't.. then—'</p><p>Cross didn't want to think about what would've happened. Only grateful that it didn't.</p><p>Loud thumping came from the stairwell, and the monochrome skeleton turned his skull to see Dust, Killer, and Horror bolting down the stairs.</p><p>The three rushed to Nightmare's side, sweat running down their skulls.</p><p>They all stared in silence till Dust was the first one to break it, "I knew something was up with him."</p><p>All four skeletons in the room looked to him. "How he was stealing knives from the kitchen, hardly eating at dinner... even when he would fight the Star Sans', he wasn't even beating the shit outta anyone! Hell, he wouldn't even try to dodge Dream's arrows!"</p><p>Cross let that information sink in. Dust was right.. Nightmare had been doing all of those things, but.. he didn't think this would happen! None of them did!</p><p>"I wonder.." Dust muttered as he went to pull up one of Nightmare's sweater sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>THWACK!</p><p>Nightmare slapped Dust's hand away, sitting up. The black skeleton was now awake, and didn't seem to happy.</p><p>"N-Nightmare!"</p><p>Cross gasped. Dust looked shocked, and Horror and Killer looked equally concerned.</p><p>"..."</p><p>He began to sit up, but was pushed back down by Horror.</p><p>"..Staying here." Horror stated, making sure he sat still.</p><p>Nightmare looked confused, but still had that dull, emotionless look in his eyelight.</p><p>It'd hurt everyone mentally and physically that their boss had tried to kill himself. They all had their own reasons for wh they wanted him to stick around; why they devoted their lives to him. But they all had one of the same reasons:</p><p>He saved them.</p><p>"Let. Go."</p><p>Nightmare growled lowly at Horror.</p><p>The eggshell skeleton looked nervous, but stayed firm. He hopped onto the couch beside Nightmare and pull him into a hug. Said black one looked annoyed and made small struggles but stayed put. Dust hopped onto the couch as well, hugging the tar-skeleton's other side. Killer went ahead and sat on Nightmare lap along with Cross as they both hugged him. The Oreo then used his telekinesis, letting a blanket embrace them all as they all tried to tell Nightmare, not through words but through actions, that they were here for him. That he could talk to them.</p><p>They were complete simps for this guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lavender Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on wattpad @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on Wattpad @WeebyHumanBean if you want faster chapters, the book is on my wattpad acc :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week or so since Horror had stopped Nightmare from trying to hang himself. Since then, everyone had been more watchful over the goopy skeleton. But Nightmare, himself, wasn't happy that his gang had hid all of the knives, or anything else he could've used to end his life.</p><p>He was, in all, pissed.</p><p>Said skeleton was angrier a lot more. His temper was shorter and even just glancing at him for more then half a second made him snappy. He didn't know the urge to die could be so..</p><p>Addicting.</p><p>And now knowing he couldn't feel the sweet release of death made him grouchy.</p><p>Though, his gang was only looking out for him! He had so much more to live for! And the worst part was that Nightmare wouldn't even talk to them at all. He only gave them side glares or growls at them coming to close. He would shove them if they accidentally brushed up against him when walking. Hell, Dust had to stop Killer from being thrown into a wall when he'd made a bad joke to try and cheer up the black one.</p><p>Though, Nightmare had to admit. He was grateful for Horror stopping him from killing himself that time.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't planned good, nor was the method good enough for his liking.</p><p>Nightmare was a very strategic person. He was also a major perfectionist and clean freak. If he was going to do anything, it had to be done in a way where his OCD would be satisfied. That night, he was sweaty, tired, and the rope wasn't even tied good! Though, that was only a trial run anyways.</p><p>He'd written down multiple methods in his journal. Different ways, hell, even a few that included death to those damned stars he hated so much. His suicide notes were already written. He had multiple! Some even dated back to years ago! Though, those were useless and badly written in very few details.</p><p>Suicide notes in general were rather easy to write. As long as he used his wording right and added descriptive detail, everyone would understand the reason for him deciding to end his life.</p><p>It may sound really cliche but it literally all started when he was born. Well.. maybe not exactly but at least a year or two after that. It was to be expected. He was a negative person. Literally! He rarely felt any kind of positivity due to his depressing aura. Which someone affected himself as well. Maybe it was the very harsh stares. Or the mumbling of him being a demon aloud. Maybe how people cowered in fear when he and Dream walked into the village, but picked on him and bullied him when they got the young guardian alone.</p><p>Or maybe he just wanted to die. Maybe he just woke up feeling like shit one day and was scared. Then he envied the people who died. He started fantasizing about death so much more. It was his drug. How did it feel? Would his bones ache? His soul feeling like it was dipped in acid? He wanted to know.</p><p>He needed to know.</p><p>The others; his gang, had decided to keep close watch. They all agreed not to tell Dream. That was just asking for a tentacle to the head, or a fight to the death. Except, Nightmare would try to accept death instead. Nightmare still wasn't eating. Hell, it'd went so far as the guys having to hold down the octopus and force feed him so that he didn't dust right then and there!</p><p>Then, this specific day, there was a knock on his door.</p><p>"What do you want. I'm busy."</p><p>It was quiet till a very familiar, bold but also soft voice came from the other side.</p><p>"Boss?"</p><p>Nightmare audibly groaned, using his black extension that others called 'tentacles', to open the door rather harshly. On the other side was one of his men. His first one to be exact. His right-hand man as some may call it. The one with those dark, deep eye sockets that looked into your very soul. Or the tar leaking from his eyes. Especially the target-shaped soul that had everyone who looked, intrigued of its past meaning. To everyone except Nightmare who could care less.</p><p>"What do you want, Killer." The statement came out in a forced tone. Like he was snapped out of his trance, his gaze locking on the other male's.</p><p>"Just.. came to check on you.." he mumbled. Killer had to stop his hands from shaking. The aroma of lavender tea was filling up the room as Killer closed the door behind him gently, walking over and setting the cup down on Nightmare's desk. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. You can leave now." He scowled, covering his paper with his arm, his grip on the pen tightening only a smidge.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Nightmare slammed his fist down on the wooden desk, making the other flinch. "I said leave. Do not make me repeat myself, Killer. Are you forgetting who you work for? Or did you grow a pair and try to stand against me? It's not an option."</p><p>Killer still did not leave. He stood with his posture straight, but also comfortably. "Boss.. you know that you can always talk to me. I'd never.. wish to re-direct your way of thinking, but.. we all understand you're going through some tough times. And we're here to—"</p><p>"—you do not know anything about me, Killer. You do not understand me. None of you do. I am not suffering. I am not in pain. And I do not want your sympathy."</p><p>Killer wasn't quiet at that. And Nightmare swore he could feel the negativity radiating off of the other like some kind of lighthouse. The confident guy that walked in here was just a façade that'd quickly been broken by Nightmare's cold nature.</p><p>The black skeleton turned his body back to face the right way at his desk, continuing his writing. "Now leave."</p><p>Killer didn't say anything else, only leaving the tea— with shaky hands— on the guardian's desk and exiting the room, shutting the door, just as gently as he'd entered, behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmare's Unstability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my wattpad @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on wattpad @WeebyHumanBean :) For faster chapters, the book is on my Watt account to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust and Horror had soon confronted Killer, interrogating him on what happened. Which involved what Nightmare said and how he acted. They weren't happy that they were getting little-to-no-progress on getting him to open up to them either, or getting him better in general!</p><p>So they decided it'd be best to get a tad bit more assertive. Based on how their boss said, "did you finally grow a pair and try to stand against me?"</p><p>Well, the two of them, Horror and Killer were going to be there if things got.. violent.., all four of them would at least be able to stand against him. Besides, maybe they wouldn't even need to resort to violence! It was only a few questions! Then again.. this IS Nightmare. The one they care dearly about. They can't lose him. Not now, not ever.</p><p>Dust and Horror came to an agreement that at 6:00 pm sharp, they'd catch Nightmare at dinner and ask him. Tell him he could talk to them. And if he got violent..they'd be able to handle it.</p><p>Though, the original plan didn't really work out.. so they had to move onto plan B when the boss decided to get angry.</p><p>"If you care about me so damn much.."</p><p>Nightmare raised his head sluggishly to look at them all with a dull, emotionless stare. "Then just let me do what I want most.</p><p>I want to die</p><p>No matter how much you show me you care, or how much you want to comfort me. My feelings are the same.</p><p>I want to die."</p><p>Cross, frustrated with the black one's answer, slams his hands down on the table, standing up.</p><p>"We just want to help! Death isn't the only way out; you have so much to live for! Taking the last Golden Apple! Ruling the multiverse! Taking down the Star Sans' and watching them, along with everyone else, bow down before you?! Doesn't it sound worth living for? It's everything you've ever wanted! Discovering a new favorite book?! Seeing the stars?!"</p><p>Killer stood up to,</p><p>"Yeah! Finding that special someone? Getting the perfect kill! Hitting the person right smack between the eyes with your tentacles? Eating your favorite food with people you care about? Doesn't it sound like good reasons to go on?!"</p><p>The corrupted one decided to stand up as well, but instead of tears or anger..</p><p>He just laughed.</p><p>"You think I care about any of that stupid shit?</p><p>To die. All of my goals, my "friends," my life. All of it." A creepy, masochistic grin made it onto the black one's face. He gripped at his arms tightly, insanity visibly showing in his eye, "Being able to leave this pitiful multiverse would make me the happiest man in the world! Hell, with all the positivity, Dream wouldn't even need me! Besides, it won't be the end of the world! So just.. hand me the gun and I can do it! Or! Or! Even better; I can give one of you the gun to pull the trigger and, y'know..,</p><p>Shoot my brains out!</p><p>Whaddya say..?"</p><p>Nightmare held out a shaky hand for a handshake, that creepy grin of someone who's lost all hope clear on his face.</p><p>Their cold, stubborn boss wasn't even there anymore..</p><p>"..."</p><p>All of Nightmare's men were silent with shock.</p><p>"No no no no.. Nightmare. This.. this needs to stop! This is getting out of hand!" Dust muttered, sweat forming on his skull. His eyes narrowed, though his pupils stayed shrunken.</p><p>Nightmare let out a shaky laugh. "What needs to be stopped is my life."</p><p>He giggled; he being the only one who seemed to get his... 'joke..?'</p><p>"..he's gone mad..." whispered Horror.</p><p>"One way or another," he sat back down, looking down at the table with a closed eye and a smile, "I'm going to die and someday all of you are going to be to, to late~" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nobody said anything else during dinner that night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my wattpad @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on wattpad @WeebyHumanBean :) For faster chapters, the book is on my Watt account to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the...dinner incident, Nightmare decided he was going to spread some negativity. He didn't want his brother to notice something was off with him. He had to put on his evil mask, and cause chaos.</p><p>Nightmare soon discussed with his mean about which AUs they'd be taking..</p><p>Said men were excited, actually! Nightmare was getting out of the house and acting.. "normal," so this had to be a good sign.. right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>They knew Nightmare was still looking for an opportunity to die. They were gonna have to keep a close eye on him..</p><p>Don't let him out of their sights.</p><p>When Nightmare'd opened a portal to the AU, it seemed to closely resemble the original. Though some characters swapped..</p><p>Altertale.</p><p>All the members knew why their boss picked this AU. The monsters here were tremendously strong.. they knew the black one was looking for a chance to 'slip up,' causing his death or an injury at most..</p><p>It was plain and simple as always.</p><p>Harness the negativity, keep the balance stable then leave.</p><p>It was nothing new for the gang and they were okay with that. They didn't like change. They always did a perfectly fine job, anyways, usually rewarded with something they liked, not nightmare, which usually consisted of a snack or a weapon of some sort. Either way, they liked the rewards and didn't complain. Nightmare could be pretty nice once getting to know him.</p><p>That's half the reason they devoted their lives to the prince.</p><p>So when the Stars were right on their trail, they were as ready as ever to protect him from any harm.</p><p>As always, the painfully colorful idiots spoke their stupid speech. He was sure Dust had fell asleep halfway through till Killer had nudged him.</p><p>"Let's just get to the point." Nightmare said, seemingly unimpressed by their useless attempts as always.</p><p>Horror had started them off, swinging his axe at Blue. This enabled the actual fight to take place which resulted in Killer and Dust going head to head with the artist, firing sharp bones and blasters at him.</p><p>Then Nightmare and Cross were left with Dream.</p><p>It wasn't even 3 minutes in and Cross had noticed this.. 'gleam' in Nightmare's eye. More of a twisted excitement of some kind that he couldn't pin his finger on. Cross, at first, was relieved. He thought his boss was back to his normal self! But.l at closer realization.. it wasn't because of the fight.. but because at that speed and skill, not to mention agility..</p><p>Dream could accidentally kill Nightmare.</p><p>Cross noticed this when the black one would sometimes get hit with arrows on purpose.</p><p>'Shit..! At this rate, he's gonna get badly injured!'</p><p>The monochrome male thought to himself, making sure to watch Nightmare out of the side of his eyes while dodging the twin's arrows and bone attacks.</p><p>Cross' eyelights dilated as he saw Nightmare standing directly in front of an incoming arrow. Cross quickly threw himself at the goopy one, tackling him to the ground, just in time to! The positive arrow skimmed past their souls quicker than he could blink.</p><p>If Cross wouldn't have taken the wheel when he did..</p><p>Nightmare would've been hit right in the soul.</p><p>He would've died.</p><p>Killer, Horror and Dust had seen what'd just unfolded and instead of focusing on them individually, they all took their time to protect the prince instead. They worked together this time, combining their magic, double-teaming, taking hits, etc.</p><p>Anything to keep him safe.</p><p>Was the thing that kept their souls resonating in sync.</p><p>Though, even with their fierce determination and will power, they couldn't hold off the Stars for that long. Which did result in the tentacle monster getting hit by a bone attack that happened to go in the wrong direction.</p><p>"HNNGH!—"</p><p>A bone that Blue had aimed for one of Nightmare's incoming tentacles..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Had ended up lodged up in Nightmare's chest, dangerously close to his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had been critically hit.</p><p>As he pulled the bone out, it stained with a mix of cyan and purple blood.</p><p>It wasn't enough to kill him, though it was enough to weaken him a great bunch. Not to mention the horribly painful burning sensation flowing through his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>THUD!</p><p>Everybody was silent.</p><p>Especially Dream.</p><p>"BROTHER!" He yelled, dropping every weapon and disbanding himself from the fight to run faster than he ever had and collapse onto his knees to hold his twin.</p><p>"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to.." Blue stuttered our in shock, covering his mouth from the state of fear for what he'd just done.</p><p>Everyone was silent.. though they all thought they'd get used to it, it'd be happening a lot in the future.</p><p>Ink was the one to speak up though. He sighed, putting his brush down hesitantly, "this is bad.. till we can confirm Nightmare is okay.. can we just stop this as of right now? This AU will go untouched by the three of us and I'm hoping by the four of you as well."</p><p>The members looked to each other before nodding. "Deal." Cross confirmed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet in the living room. Though, when Dust had came back from putting Nightmare in the infirmary they had in the mansion and told papyrus to "watch over him," the gang nodded, though the Stars were confused, they didn't comment.</p><p>The first to speak 30 minutes later was Horror. "...thought he was better...," he started, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "...was wrong...jumped in front.. got hit purposefully..."</p><p>Horror was a man of few words. He was the quietest amongst all of them. Which shown from how little words he used when saying things. His gang, after so long of being around the guy, could understand him just fine. Though the Stars couldn't.</p><p>"What'd he say?" Ink asked, his eyelights changing to two question marks. The artistic skeleton was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall.</p><p>Dust sighed, looking up from his vision turned towards the ground to look at Ink. "He said he thought the boss was doin' better till he up and tried ta get hit purposefully. Then Blue over there hit him right below the soul."</p><p>Blue frowned, looking away with guilt. He was ashamed with himself. He hurt someone. He hurt Nightmare for Fox's sake! Though, Blue wasn't naïve: he knew all to well he needed to fight to survive. And if surviving meant hurting others for what was right, he'd have to do it. He always tried not to drive someone to the state of unconsciousness though.. so seeing Nightmare fall because of him didn't sit right in the pit inside the blue one's soul.</p><p>Though, before he could wallow in his negative thoughts any longer, he felt a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly to make him feel a bit better. He looked to his side and saw Dream, a small, sad smile on his face. Even though it wasn't the most genuine, it did make him feel a bit better.</p><p>"So.. you're saying my brother was TRYING to get hit..?" He asked, turning his attention back towards the males piled together by the sofa.</p><p>Cross nodded, "Mhm. It would've gotten him straight in the soul if I wouldn't have tackled him.."</p><p>Though, the gang had something else on their minds:</p><p>Do they tell Dream out Nightmare's problem?</p><p>But before they could even suggest the idea to discuss it amongst themselves, the tar-leaker spoke up,</p><p>"Boss has been.. suicidal.. lately. Hell, if we can even call it that."</p><p>Dust sighed, his head resting on his hands. "More like insane..—" Horror nudged him with an unamused expression. Even if it was true, it was still bad to say out loud.</p><p>Cross sighed, "he almost hung himself a few weeks ago."</p><p>Blue was even more shocked then before, along with Dream.. and surprisingly Ink as well.</p><p>"H-he..he.." Dream stuttered quietly,</p><p>Ink sighed and nodded, "so this explains his behavior over these past few months. Interesting.. how long—"</p><p>Horror growled, "..if we knew, we'd say.."</p><p>Dream sighed deeply, looking down to the ground. "This.. isn't new behavior for my brother.." everyone then looked to the guardian in confusion. "Nightmare.. s-since we were young.. h-he.. he..—"</p><p>"Out with it already." Cross huffed, rolling his eyes in impatience and annoyance at the dreamer's stuttering nonsense.</p><p>"He was always so.. down.. I always thought I-it.. was because of the villagers or..his intense aura.. I-I-I never thought..— I tried.. dragging his mind away from it as best I could.. but.. he still was so distant back then.." his voice grew shaky as tears blurred his vision.</p><p>"B-but.. then.. he was getting b-better!" He sniffled, wiping away any cries that wanted to leave him.</p><p>He had to be strong.</p><p>"T-till he ate the a-apple.. a-and then he was just.. g-gone..!" broken sobs left Dream as he kept trying to get his words out. "M-m-maybe it's the c-corruption! I-I don't..—"</p><p>"Don't force yourself to speak, Dream." Ink sighed deeply at his friend's cries. "This is just as hard for you as it is for all of us, okay? We will figure something out." He re-assured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The silence was back and it was stronger then ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Operation: SNFTCABHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my wattpad @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on wattpad @WeebyHumanBean :) For faster chapters, the book is on my Watt account to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon the silence had become unbearable for all of them,</p><p>"I.. I think I have a solution." Blue spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him,</p><p>What if it's... the goop causing a majority of his suicidal actions? If so, I say we remove it! Dream, you said Nightmare is covered in that stuff, right? So the real Nightmare should be there under all of that gross slime.</p><p>Once we remove it, it should be better! His.. suicidal urges.. won't be completely gone, but it should be better! Right?"</p><p>Everyone seemed to consider Blue's words for a minute or so before Dream gasped.</p><p>Dream looked down, grabbing the blue one by the shoulders to look at him, "blue.. that's..."</p><p>Dream had a giant smile on his face, his eyes two yellow stars shining brightly, "THAT'S AN AMAZING IDEA!"</p><p>He smiled happily, shaking him by the shoulders back and forth in excitement, "it makes so much sense! Nightmare should understand why we had to do it anyway! It's for his wellbeing! He will thank us!"</p><p>Ink couldn't help but smile at their childish enthusiasm, "now that's the spirit! Now I'm all riled up to! Let's make this our main priority then!" He announced happily, looking to the gang.</p><p>"Operation: Save Nightmare From The Corruption And Bring Him Back!"</p><p>The gang looked to each other before back to the stars after having a small laugh amongst themselves. They nodded, smiles also on their faces as they stopped their sulking.</p><p>Killer had a small grin on his face, his target-like soul becoming a heart for only a millisecond. "This may actually work." He nodded, "Eh, what the hell. It can't hurt to try, right?"</p><p>Dust chuckled, winking an eye. "Of course if can't. And besides, I've always wanted to know what the hell Nightmare looked like under all of that black stuff."</p><p>Dream only scoffed, "we're twins so he just.. looks like me but purple."</p><p>The thought of seeing another Dream didn't sit right with them, but they couldn't help but smile at the thought. They'd accept their boss in any way he came.</p><p>That same Nightmare was just waking up from however long he'd been unconscious. He groaned in pain from the intense aching pain in his chest.</p><p>Aww cmon, was he STILL alive?! He was sure that'd killed him!</p><p>Oh well,</p><p>Back to the planning. Maybe he'd try a headshot next time.</p><p>Though, before he could ponder any longer, Dream has kicked the hinges off the door.</p><p>"Brother!"</p><p>"Dream?!"</p><p> </p><p>It seems the chaos has started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go follow me on wattpad too! @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on Wattpad as well, @WeebyHumanBean. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare wanted nothing more then to be around so many people. Crowds had always made him anxious and nervous, so too know that his brother and his idiotic friends along with his own men smiling like complete idiots... it didn't sit right with him.</p><p>"What're you idiots all smiling about?"</p><p>Ink stuck his tongue out playfully, letting his hands rest on his hips. "Oh.. nothing! We're just happy you're doing well!"</p><p>Nightmare couldn't sense any lies in his statement, brushing it off and going to remove himself from the mattress.</p><p>"Well, stop it. It's gross."</p><p>A groan of pain escaped him right afterwards. He'd forgotten all about his injuries.</p><p>Though, Dream was quickly at his aid, "Nighty, you shouldn't overexert yourself! You'll get hur—"</p><p>"I don't think I ever asked for your help, Dream."</p><p>He glared at everyone angrily, his tone laced with nothing but venom.</p><p>"If I find out any of you are planning something, you earn a place in my trophy case."</p><p>The others just waved their hands in surrender, trying to seem as unsuspicious as possible. Though, once Nightmare got a hold of himself, he shakily fixed his posture, crossing his arms. "Why are you all here anyway? I never gave you entry to my abode and my men should have stopped you."</p><p>"Well... we all came to an agreement about something and we all decided to play some games with you!" Blue announced happily, pressing both of his index fingers together.</p><p>Nightmare scoffed, rolling his eye in the process. "What makes you think I'd ever do something so stupid?"</p><p>Everyone frowned before Ink laughed, patting the black one's shoulder. "Don't be such a sore loser, Blobby! Besides.. have you ever thought these games may fuel with negative energy? Or! Even better: if you don't enjoy it.. we can always leave you alone!"</p><p>"Wh—"</p><p>"Even if ya wanna kill yourself!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We will let you."</p><p>Nightmare blinked, his lone icy eyelight dilating as he looked at everyone in the room.</p><p>Cross and the other baddies felt their souls drop in shock for a moment. Ink couldn't be serious, right? No.. he couldn't be! He was lying! They'd never let him kill himself! Never.</p><p>Nightmare deeply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Fine. I'll do it."</p><p>Ink's eyes seemed to shimmer as he smiled, "great! I knew you'd come around!"</p><p>Nightmare didn't comment, only thinking of how much he already regretted making such a stupid deal with the squid. Nothing good ever came out of his mouth. And even if it did, there was usually a price to pay.</p><p> </p><p>"I've made a list, brother!" Dream said, holding up a piece of paper in his gloved hand.</p><p>Nightmare scowled, snatching the paper from him rudely, "Hoo-ray." Sarcasm laced his voice, skimming over some of the things listed.</p><p>"Board games? Cooking? Cuddle pile?!" He looked disgusted. Which he was, "what the hell is all this gross, positive garbage?!"</p><p>"Well.. it's supposed to help make you feel better!" Dream replied, "even if it's only a little.."</p><p>"That's exactly right! The Magnificent Sans never turns down an opportunity to help others! It's all in favor of being a royal guardsmen of course!"</p><p>Blue chirped, an invisible breeze making his bandana and cape flow elegantly.</p><p>"I don't need your stupid "help—"</p><p>"—Okie-Dokie then! Let's start with the first activity! You and Dust are playing board games together!" Dream said, clasping his hands together and intertwining his fingers infront of him.</p><p>Dust walked up to Nightmare, hands and pockets and a lazy smile on his face,</p><p>"Welp, it seems your stuck with me for a bit." The insane one stated, leading Nightmare to somewhere in the mansion.</p><p>"ugh.." the black one groaned, reluctantly following behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. List Of Fun: Board Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my wattpad @Snek_Snek and the co-creator on wattpad @WeebyHumanBean :) For faster chapters, the book is on my Watt account to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust sat down cross-legged on the carpet, Nightmare doing the same, though folding his legs underneath him instead. The hooded skeleton used his telekinesis to grab the board game they were fit on playing and set it up infront of him.</p><p>The other, Nightmare, waited for him. His eye closed as he muttered something along the lines of, 'this is stupid' under his breath. "By board game, that's unspecified. Is there a certain game we're playing?"</p><p>Dust was quiet before a lot of pieces fell onto the carpet. "It's actually chess. Your favorite."</p><p>"Chess..?"</p><p>Dust was right. It was his favorite board game. Combining skill and strategy is something he found great pleasure in so combining both pleased him immensely.</p><p>Though.. he never told anyone about his preferences, whether that be likes or dislikes.</p><p> </p><p>...so how did Dust know this one?</p><p>"Yeah, chess." Dust grinned. He was the white pieces and Nightmare was the black.</p><p>"Ready to start?" Dust asked, looking at the other male sitting across from him. Nightmare was quiet before he gave a simple, shallow nod.</p><p>Nightmare was the first to move his piece on the board.</p><p>Though, Nightmare was thinking as of now..</p><p>Did Dust even know how to play chess? It seemed like he did, moving in ways to keep Nightmare from stealing his pieces. The game was actually fairly matched.</p><p>Dare the prince say he was having... fun..?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>That was a stupid thought. He really just wanted to know the context to Ink's 'deal.' There was some stupid catch. There had to be! Ink was never up to any good.</p><p>"You're good," Dust complimented.</p><p>The young prince looked up from the game and to the hooded skeleton, "what?"</p><p>Dust's smile widened a bit. He looked relaxed.. which wasn't normal for him. Being insane and all.</p><p>"I said you're good at the game."</p><p>"...thanks, I guess."</p><p>Nightmare muttered, slightly averting his eye, feeling slightly embarrassed to get such a small compliment, yet feeling a tad bit unworthy to get such praise for his skill.</p><p>"Checkmate."</p><p>Said Dust, and Nightmare put his attention. He could think about what the others were plotting later. Right now, the game was more important...to him at least.</p><p>But to Dust, all he wanted was to see his boss enjoying himself, even if only a little.</p><p>Nightmare had done so much for the hooded skeleton. He took him out of the maddening isolation of his desolate world, freeing him form the resets. He never called him crazy when he and his brother would have "conversations." All in all, he gave Dust a place he could call.. home, not to mention he met some of his greatest friends he could ever have.</p><p>"Dust,"</p><p>Nightmare started again, moving one of his pieces before looking to the other male.</p><p>"You're loyal...enough.. aren't you? Surely you can tell me wh—"</p><p>"—no, can do. Sorry, boss.."</p><p>Nightmare stared at Dust.</p><p>Dust stared at Nightmare.</p><p>The game went on like that,</p><p>In pure silence.</p><p>Nightmare didn't really find it awkward though. He usually hated loud noises. They, dare he say, scared him. Maybe it was his past memories of the village. Or maybe it was just a fear in general. He didn't yell much anyways. Though when he did, he was serious.</p><p>"Sorry we're forcing you into this.."</p><p>Dust spoke up. The prince looked up form the game and to his subordinate.</p><p>"We just.. wanna help make you feel a bit better..—"</p><p>"—checkmate." Nightmare said bluntly, ignoring Dust's statement completely.</p><p>Dust frowned. He hated when Nightmare interrupted him. Especially when the message was important.</p><p>The insane one sighed, moving his piece.</p><p>"I don't need to feel better."</p><p>Dust looked up from the board, eyes in Nightmare.</p><p>The prince's gaze was still on the game.</p><p>"I do not want to feel better. You can try and help in any way you see fit. But it won't change the way I feel whatsoever. It's the last thing I need."</p><p>"Mm.. sorry, but you don't really have a choice here, Boss."</p><p>Nightmare's eye shot up, glaring at the other.</p><p>"And who are you to tell me I don't have a choice? I'd like to you see you try. Nothing will work, I can assure you that."</p><p>Nightmare said in a slightly cocky manner.</p><p>'There's that look in his eye again..'</p><p>Dust thought he looked at the black one.</p><p>That same look of insanity and despair..</p><p>Dust never wanted to see that look ever again. They'd free Nightmare from this horrible train of thought. They had to..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the game was coming to a tight close.</p><p>"Damnit.." Dust muttered, very much just as competitive as Nightmare.</p><p>Nightmare looked up form the game and to Dust's pondering face. He couldn't really hold back the small smile from how hard he was overthinking it.</p><p>"You're way to damn good at this game, Boss." He chuckled, "you win—"</p><p>"—I don't think I ever taught you to forfeit, did I?"</p><p>Dust's eyes widened as he looked to Nightmare's smirk,</p><p>"Come on, there is some way to beat this. You just have not noticed it yet."</p><p>Was.. was Nightmare actually encouraging him..? Or was he only being cocky again? But, he knew for a fact Nightmare wouldn't give him this hint for a reason. He left an opening somewhere..</p><p> </p><p>Dust smiled when he understood what Nightmare was talking about..</p><p>His smile widened as he saw an empty space thAT WOULD LEAD HIM TO VICTORY!</p><p>Soon, Dust was actually able to win.</p><p>"Checkmate!"</p><p>Though, instead of what Dust was expecting, a sarcastic tone, he only got a smile and a laugh. It was not loud nor was there an embarrassing aspect to it.. it was rather soothing actually. It was the most in cursive, polite laugh he'd ever heard.</p><p>He could listen to that laugh all day.</p><p>Soon, Nightmare cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed about letting his cold persona break for a minute or two.</p><p>"Congratulations." It was that bland tone Dust was waiting to expecting to hear earlier. Only this time, he wasn't even put off by it.. it only warmed his heart.</p><p>"That's a valuable lesson, Dust. There is always an opening. No matter how small or risky it is. Though, do take that with a grain of salt. I'd hate seeing one of my men get injured over doing something reckless and stupid."</p><p>Dust couldn't help the dorky smile that grew onto his face.</p><p>He not only won, but he also broke Nightmare out of his shell!</p><p>If him and the others kept doing these activities, they'd get him better in no time!</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighed softly, "dare I say I found this.. enjoyable." He cringed at his own words, never finding himself saying such a thing aloud.</p><p>Dust smiled at him happily. "Really?!—" Nightmare groaned at the sudden enthusiasm as he rolled his eye.</p><p>"Will you shut up? I regret telling you now.."</p><p>The other male chuckled,</p><p>"Whoops.. sorry, Boss."</p><p>Though, he was still happy he got the prince to enjoy it.</p><p>"I, uh.. hope we can do this again.. sometime.."</p><p>Dust stated awkwardly.</p><p>Nightmare just scowled at him, picking up a pen and throwing it to the other.</p><p>"Whatever. Mark that off your stupid list."</p><p>Dust caught it with no fail, staring back at Nightmare with a nod.</p><p>"...and.. maybe if I feel like it. I may play again sometime."</p><p>Dust smiled happily at that. As he marked it off the list just as instructed, he chuckled.</p><p>"Will do, Boss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. List of Fun: Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This chapter was made by me and Weebyhumanbean go follow them!</p><p>Also, up ahead has Killer being a simp for almost the entire chapter :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Killer burst into the room, a giddy smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like it's my turn to do something fun with you, boss!" Killer chirped, and Nightmare sighed. </p><p>"Oh? What'll we be doing?"  He asked, unamused. </p><p> </p><p>"Picking flowers!"</p><p> </p><p>Dust seemed.. jealous..</p><p> </p><p>"Great."</p><p>Sarcasm was bold in his voice, though a portal was actually summoned.</p><p>"We'll actually be going somewhere else." He smiled, holding out his hand for Nightmare so he could pass through.</p><p>The prince just looked to his hand then to him, rolling his eyes as he shoved passed him and into the portal.</p><p>Killer seemed slightly hurt, but it had quickly become distracted when Killer saw the look on Nightmare's face, looking off into the scenery.</p><p>Nightmare was actually surprised this time. </p><p>What AU were they even in? The flowers were of different varieties and colors galore. Some pink, others varying from different colors of the same. Hell, some he didn't even know existed! The sky was lit up beautifully, it was fuzzy and a nice shade of what simply reminded the prince of pollen. Was that pollen? It couldn't be. He knew it wasn't. The rushing water from the rivers' trailing downwards and flowing up to wherever they may lead was so soothing to him. Not only that but the night-Like creatures such as the owls and crickets' noises were so much louder but it only morphed in with the atmosphere. Like something that was so familiar yet he couldn't grasp it...</p><p> </p><p>Nostalgia.</p><p> </p><p>A red blush spread across Killer's face. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare, along with the scenery... it looked perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looked to him and noticed him staring. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Killer flinched, turning his gaze away as he cleared his throat, "a-anyways.. pretty right? I actually found this AU a while back. It seemed either abandoned or apart of some weird storyline. Imagine how pretty the actual town is if this is what the outskirts look like."</p><p>Nightmare crouched, picking up one of the flowers. It was a light lavender, the smell being able to make it to his nose just from being held so far back.</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p> </p><p>Killer could feel his cheeks burning up more and more by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>How was Nightmare being so...</p><p> </p><p>Cute?</p><p> </p><p>"S-so, uh, shall w-we start?"</p><p>"Fine, it's not like this is all that bad anyway." </p><p>Killer chuckled at how low in spirit he was before he sighed deeply. "Who knows, Boss. Maybe you'll find a bit of...hope to this?—" he was cut off by a scoff, </p><p>"I highly doubt it. Though, I suppose it's peaceful enough to pass the time being."</p><p>Nightmare wasn't lying about that. He found the sweet smell, the surroundings and just...everything to be relaxing. Like he could read without worries, or even let loose a bit. </p><p> </p><p>When was the last time he'd done that anyway? </p><p> </p><p>Just be able to live. Not worry about everything that'd happen? Right now he was able to actually feel.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Free..?</p><p> </p><p>Killer sat down in the lush field, Nightmare following suit.</p><p> </p><p>Killer began to pick some flowers, however, Nightmare seemed more interested in hunching over to get a whiff of the beautiful flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Killer stopped plucking to look at the prince.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had his face buried in a clump of hydrangeas, and through the flowers Killer could see a concentrated but relaxed expression; it was almost as if Nightmare was trying to burn the memory of the flower's scent into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Killer let out a soft chuckle at Nightmare's unusual behavior, and got back to picking flowers. Though, he couldn't help but see some very purple ones.</p><p> </p><p>He stared to them for a while, before looking to Nightmare from the corner of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew except him, but he'd borrowed the Multiverse's origin book from out of Nightmare's library. It was obvious just from the title that it was about everything really, which included Ink and Error, the  protector and destroyer, Life and Death, and of course, the two brothers that guarded all negativity and positivity,</p><p>Dream and Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>He, for all he knew, was the only one who actually knew what his boss looked like before becoming such a goopy monster. But, for Killer, when he stared long enough, he could see past that hard, protective shell and into the body of the purple prince.</p><p>"These flowers remind me of your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare turned to him, expecting to see cyan, only to see purple dandelions.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are purple—" </p><p>"I know. They look like your eyes." He looked to him, a small smile formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to explain but," he twirled the flower between his fingers gently, "at first glance, your eyes look like such a light cyan, so bright that it stands out against your dark color. But, being able to hold your gaze, shows that they are a very pretty blue, one of your best core elements. But if you really get to look close enough, especially in such a darker atmosphere, it's quick, and you might not catch it the first few times but," he handed the soft, purple flower to Nightmare, "when you get a good look, they shimmer a very beautiful shade of purple. Even if only for a second." </p><p> </p><p>Killer looked to Nightmare, his face dusted with red blush.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare didn't say anything at first before breaking the flower in half and throwing it somewhere, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"that's stupid, Killer."</p><p> </p><p>Killer frowned. Nightmare was just denying the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"It's stupid but true." The tar-leaker whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Killer began to make a flower crown out of golden flowers. From the book, he knew Nightmare used to make flower crowns with his brother. If he could just put this atop the prince's skull, he was sure it would do something to crack his shell a little more. </p><p> </p><p>Killer soon finished the flower crown, and looked at Nightmare. His nose hole was twitching, then...</p><p> </p><p>"hhHchUu-"</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a kitten hitting puberty. Killer snorted, and Nightmare looked embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>He'd even pretended nothing happened. Killer stalked closer to Nightmare, then tossed the golden flower crown on top of Nightmare's skull. </p><p>The black one flinched as he felt something soft land onto his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Flower-crown."</p><p>Nightmare looked unamused, taking the crown off of his head to look at it. </p><p> </p><p>His expression couldn't help but soften.</p><p> </p><p>When was the last time he made one of these? How many years ago? He'd forgotten this was even a thing. The last memory he had was.. </p><p> </p><p>..A memory he did not want to think about.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like all of my men have become soft. Gross.." he grumbled quietly, putting the dumb thing back onto his head.</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiled softly. He saw the way Nightmare looked at the crown, and on top of that he didn't destroy it, or toss it away. </p><p> </p><p>He wore the crown!</p><p> </p><p>"It looks good on you, boss." </p><p>"...shut up."</p><p> </p><p>Killer giggled, and sat back down in the grass. Nightmare flopped onto his back, rolling onto his side to sniff some more flowers</p><p> </p><p>The prince didn't like all this cheesy stuff. It was stupid and it didn't make sense.</p><p>"I enjoy moments like these."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare turned his attention to Killer with a quiet groan. Why did he keep talking? </p><p> </p><p>"Just...us. I enjoy being with ya at times like these. It makes me happy." He cheeks dusted a dark, rosy color though, continuing with his words. </p><p> </p><p>"It...makes me feel a bunch of things. You can't tell me you don't feel it to—"</p><p> </p><p>"—I don't. I don't even like flowers."</p><p> </p><p>Killer felt a pang in his chest. He thought he was getting somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare only scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighed deeply, turning his head to look at the other, "like what? Friendship bracelets? Ponies and sunshine? Puppies and kisses? Next thing is gonna be romance, huh?" He scowled and cringed just at the thought. </p><p>Killer stayed silent. That hurt too. Why was Nightmare being so mean...? But the romance part didn't sound bad. </p><p> </p><p>"I still don't get how this is supposed to "help" me. The only thing that's ever gonna help me is death. I've told you all that already." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare growled, gripping at the grass with his hands.  Killer felt something burning up inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"That is NOT. TRUE. Death isn't the only way out, Nightmare. We will not let you end your life. One way or another we'll get you better."</p><p> </p><p>The tar-leaker glared at the goopy one.</p><p> </p><p>"If only you had that determination during battle then maybe you wouldn't get hurt so easily." He insulted.</p><p>That really hurt. He always gave his all for Nightmare. To please him. To make him happy.. anything. And he describes it as low performance?!</p><p>"Like really Killer? Blueberry is probably the easiest opponent out of the Star idiots and you can't even beat him. I think you're wasting your energy on trying to "help" me."</p><p>Killer could feel tears begin to prick at his eyes, and his throat tightened.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare continued on, </p><p> </p><p>"If you were in charge of helping me when you can't even protect yourself good enough, I should've just gotten rid of you from the get go. I don't really know why I still keep you around anyway. Why? Did you think we were friends?" </p><p>Killer did.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you think that I care? If I wanted to, I could've picked anyone else. I only picked you out of the flip of a coin metaphorically speaking. Practically the same thing. You were easy to find, I never even took your skills into mind. Which is what I should've done when I picked Cross—" </p><p>He didn't even have time to finish as he heard someone get up. </p><p> </p><p>It was Killer, he looked somewhat hurt, angry, beat up..</p><p> </p><p>Killer was crying.</p><p> </p><p>The tar mixed with tears trailed there way down his cheeks, out of his eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p>He risked his all for Nightmare everyday. His life. His goals. His friends.. everything.. for him. He always would. Even after today. And the next day. And days to come.. he always would. But to know his efforts always went unrewarded. Not even with a simple, 'good job?' That everyday he was doing everything for someone who'd never notice? </p><p> </p><p>The slight brushes of their hands when Killer passed the hallways?</p><p> </p><p>His stares or smiles that lasted a minute to long to go unnoticed?</p><p> </p><p>The will to talk at any moment he could with the prince? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did he never get the messages either?! Did he not get the visible hit right in front of his face?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>Killer said with a choked sob, and teleported away, leaving the prince alone.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's eyes widened as he saw Killer crying.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but feel a sinking anxiety throughout his body. So familiar.. like when knowing he made a mistake and being blamed.. like being the one in charge but never seeing it through to the end.. like breaking a promise. </p><p> </p><p>Guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Though as Killer left, he just sat there...</p><p> </p><p>His eyes re-directing to the same lavender flowers Killer had complimented his eyes on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...maybe I'll plant some."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. List of Fun: Outertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer teleported back into the living room, now a crying mess.</p><p> </p><p>Tar leaked down his face, and his body wracked with sobs.</p><p>Ink looked up from his sketchbook, glancing at the tar-leaking male,</p><p>"Oh? What happened?"</p><p>Killer looked at Ink, sniffling. "I don't matter to him." Ink's eyelights switched shapes and colors.</p><p>"Oh, man that sucks..."</p><p>Then, a timer rand in the artistic skeleton's pocket.</p><p>"Ah, it looks like it's my turn~! I'll see ya guys later~!" </p><p> </p><p>Ink jumped up, giggling. </p><p>When Ink hopped through the portal, he smiled, his eyes already landing on the black skeleton.</p><p>"There you are, Blobby!"</p><p>Nightmare had been deep in his thoughts, quickly snapping out of them when he heard Ink's voice.</p><p>He sighed deeply, the flowers in his hands faltering a bit.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my turn! You're comin' with me!"</p><p>Ink smiled happily, not even giving Nightmare time to hesitate as he was being tugged by the sleeve and into the portal Ink had created.</p><p>Nightmare grumbled, "don't drag me you fake idio—"</p><p>Before he could finish, he was looking at a sky. Not just an sky, though. The sky was scattered with specks of yellow, burning bright into the gravity around them. The sky was different shades of blue mixed with purple that made him feel like he was floating on nothing but air. In which case, he would've been not thanks to the magic.</p><p>Outertale.</p><p>  "Pfft! You should see your face!" Ink laughed, pointing at how dumbfounded the other looked by some silly stars.</p><p>The prince scowled at Ink, and folded his arms grumpily.</p><p>"Aww, don't be so grumpy, look at the view!"</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eyes, "Something so stupid like this isn't going to make me happy, y'know—"</p><p>"—so what? Doesn't mean you still can't enjoy it, right?"</p><p>The prince stopped, and blinked. He grumbled something incoherent, then ignored the artist, focusing on the millions of stars speckling the eternal night sky.</p><p>"Pretty, right?"</p><p>Nightmare groaned, why was he still talking?!</p><p>The prince glared at the other's happy expression as he laughed, </p><p>"What's with the face, Nighty? Am I really that hard to stand?" </p><p>"On a scale of murder to drag to hell, I'd say I'd rather sit."</p><p>Ink made a pouty face, but it was quickly replaced with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Awww, don't be like that my little pinker!"</p><p>Ink teased as he scooted closer to Nightmare, his eyelights flickering for hearts for a moment. </p><p>Nightmare tried not to gag. Why was everyone so... </p><p>mushy...</p><p>ever since he was caught trying to hang himself?!</p><p>Nightmare did scoot even farther, "Ever heard of personal space?" he scowled. </p><p>Ink hummed before going back to where he sat close to the prince like before, "nope!"</p><p>Nightmare would just let it be. This once. Though, another thought crossed his mind. "What the hell is a pinker?"</p><p>Ink didn't understand what he meant before smiling, "Huh.. I don't really know!"</p><p>He doesn't know? Then why would the idiot--</p><p>"But, I guess it's the best thing to refer to you as!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.  </p><p>If he wasn't already, he was sure Ink would drive him mad.</p><p>His irritation rose even further when the squid began to hum, and stick his tongue out at nothing.</p><p>'Oh gosh, when can I leave...'</p><p>Thought Nightmare, unconsciously dragging his fingers along his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean.. the best way I can describe is that.. hm..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I think you're a really pretty shade of pink!"</p><p>Nightmare looked at him, even more confused by before. "But.. I'm not pink--"</p><p>"Yes, you are. At least.. to me you are."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare felt his confusion grow ever more. Why does Ink think he's pink when he has no pink on him? Does the pink represent something? Hell if he knew.</p><p>Nightmare wanted to forget Ink's stupidity and his own dumb thoughts, so he stared at the edge of the cliff, seeing the starry abyss below.</p><p>Ink frowned when he noticed the other didn't get the memo. </p><p>"It's.. hard to explain cause I don't know how to explain it.." he pushed both his index fingers together as he looked downwards.</p><p>"It's like.. I just.. associate you with--"</p><p>"Why are you still talking? I can't even have something as peaceful as this with your annoying voice budding in every 5 seconds. Can you just shut the hell up for once?"</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>Ink looked down, feeling slightly hurt and embarrassed.</p><p>The black one said no more, continuing to stare down the edge of the cliff. </p><p> </p><p>If he could just wait until Ink is totally distracted... he could be free!</p><p>Nightmare glanced at Ink, who was looking down. It seems Nightmare spoke too soon, he could take his chance now!</p><p>it was so close.</p><p>So, so very close.</p><p>He started to scoot near the edge, almost smiling like an idiot from the sight of freedom.</p><p>Before Ink started talking again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. If I put it like this! The nickname is really because I.. uh.. I'm...It's hard to explain but I swear when I find out how to say it, I'll tell ya!"</p><p>Nightmare growled lowly, scooting back away and rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Whatever, Ink. You're head is full of nothing but empty space."</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh, I know!"</p><p>Chirped Ink, who was smiling like an idiot. He was completely oblivious to Nightmare trying to slide himself off the edge.</p><p>Nightmare sighed, slumping over. He hoped this would end soon.</p><p>"Anyways... As I was saying about the nickname--"</p><p>"--CAN WE PLEASE.. just.. talk about something besides your confusing wording?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"..fine."</p><p>So they just looked to the stars in a peaceful silence, Ink talking about things to him every once in a while then shutting up when he was told to. Which...</p><p>Ink was being pretty well-behaved compared to different times besides this.</p><p>Nightmare had laid down on the grass at some point, staring at the stars, smelling the air.</p><p>Ink was painting the stars. He had summoned a bunch of art supplies a few minutes or so earlier.</p><p>"Ya ever just.. think about life and what it would've been if none of this had ever happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh brother, give him a break. Was the squid about to have a journey through a midlife crisis? INFRONT OF HIM?</p><p>"Just think about it, won't ya? If I never would've been in the doodlesphere or met Error and if you hadn't eaten that apple, I wouldn't have met two of my best friends in the entire world, really." </p><p>"How does this concern me?"</p><p>"Cause, Pinky. Maybe, this is fate. Maybe we are fate." </p><p>Nightmare scoffed at his stupid statement,</p><p>"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Are you saying that I wouldn't have had my men if I hadn't had did that? I wouldn't have revolted against everything? That they'd all be living peacefully? That nothing would be wrong with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped at that one, turning a bit more serious as he looked to the prince,</p><p>"Nothing is wrong with you, Nightmare." </p><p>"Oh, I know that all to well! You're the one that's wrong, Ink."</p><p>"...that.. wasn't even the point of my words, Blobby.."</p><p>Nightmare scoffed, "You never make sense." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But.. I guess In a way, I understand what you are saying."</p><p>Ink turned to him, surprised to hear such a genuinely calm answer from the normally angry prince. "Really?" His voice was as soft as he could make it, even if he was getting excited.</p><p>"I mean.. yeah. What you said made some lick of sense. Even just a bit. In a way, we are fate."</p><p>It was quiet before Ink's face turned a bit rainbow and he got a cringed expression.</p><p>"What the hell is that look for—"</p><p>Nightmare couldn't even finish before Ink had thrown up.. well.. ink.. all over the space between them, making the goopy one back away in instinct, looking understandably disgusted. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Whoops.. got to excited.. hehe.. sorry, Nighty!"</p><p>"Ugh, first of all, EW, second of all, don't call me that!"</p><p>Nightmare expressed, his irritation growing once more. </p><p>Ink burst out into laughter. Nightmare's reaction was so funny, and so...</p><p>...cute...</p><p>Ink couldn't help but stare dreamily at the disgusted prince.</p><p>Nightmare looked at the way Ink was staring, his face scrunching up.</p><p>"Why are you so weird?!"</p><p>Ink only snorted, "I dunno, my middle name is weird!" </p><p>Nightmare just brushed it off, oblivious as he was and pulled his knees up to hug his chest. His mind couldn't really get off of the whole pink situation from earlier but he didn't want to overthink something so stupid. </p><p>"Do you have a favorite constellation?" Ink asked.</p><p>He actually asked an interesting question for once.</p><p>"Mm...no. I don't get a lot of time to come out here to...think. Do you?"</p><p>"Yup! Orion!"</p><p>"Why so simple?"</p><p>Ink looked to him and smiled,</p><p>"Cause it makes me feel like a fit in a lil bit more with the world then I don't as is."</p><p>"Ah..." Was Nightmare's response.</p><p>He really thought about what Ink said, and the fact something that came out of Ink's mouth wasn't stupid for once.</p><p>"I get it." Nightmare's final response.</p><p>The prince couldn't say he didn't feel the same. </p><p>Him and Ink may be more alike then he always thought.</p><p>"Hm.. when I think about it like that, I feel like I'm understanding you a tiny bit more." </p><p>"Reall--"</p><p>"JUST a bit.."</p><p>It was silent. Though it wasn't really an awkward silence like last time.  </p><p>More like a friendly silence that resulted in slight conversation here and there. It wasn't much, obviously. It was never going to be more then this probably anyway. But, hey, at least Ink's bluff was working, right? But, was it really worth it? Lying for the sake of changing someone? Would he lose the little understanding he got with Nightmare, even if only for a second? Maybe so. But being able to cherish it, even if it'll end one way or another..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ink really couldn't be happier. Even without his vials.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. List of Fun: Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink brought Nightmare back to the base, because it was now the energetic skeletons turn.</p><p>Nightmare was seriously beginning to be done with everyone's mushy shit.</p><p>"MWEH HEH HEH!! LOOKS LIKE IT'S OUR TURN, NIGHTMARE!"</p><p>The Swap yelled enthusiastically.</p><p>"Oh, stars no."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare visibly sounded horrified.</p><p>"Even Ink would've been better then this. Please by the love of Fox, do not make me go with this man-child.."</p><p>Ink only snorted before laughing and pushing Nightmare forward before letting his hands rest on his hips.</p><p>"Sorry, Blobby! List's a list and it's his turn next! Don't have to much fun, I might feel jealous!"</p><p>"LET'S GO!"Blue yelled as he tugged Nightmare through a portal.</p><p>Huh. A surfaced AU? What were they gonna do?</p><p>"You are probably thinking what shall we do, right?"</p><p>How did he—</p><p>"Well, my black friend, we are going on a walk! A nice, long walk filled with meaningful conversations about feelings such as friendships and mutual understandings resulting in lots of questions and hugs at the end! Sounds good?"</p><p>"N—"</p><p>"Good! Let us begin!"</p><p>He grabbed and forcefully held Nightmare's hand which, of course, the prince objected silently but just gave in.</p><p>He knew he wouldn't get through to him anyway? Once the weirdo had his mind set on something, he wasn't leaving that damn train of thought.</p><p>Blue began to walk with Nightmare, their hands still linked.</p><p>"So, how are you feeling?"</p><p>Blue asked, maintaining eye-contact with the prince.</p><p>Nightmare glared daggers at him.</p><p>"Like I just swallowed unicorn piss."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..that doesn't sound very healthy." </p><p>"Yeah, no shit, bit—"</p><p>"I feel great today! Today before I even got here, me and Papy went out for supplies! Today he's teaching me how to make spaghetti since he says I can't make tacos everyday and all day! I mean.. why not? Tacos are great!"</p><p>Nightmare sighed deeply, looking at the scenery.</p><p>"Wow. So sad."</p><p> </p><p>Blue just continued walking, with a slight bounce in his step.</p><p>Nightmare tried to retract his hand, but the cyan hyperactive one held it stubbornly.</p><p>"Can you let go-"</p><p>"No can do, Night! Hand holding is good for mental health!"</p><p>Nightmare groaned, his tentacles flicking in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"So, tell me. Why did you do it? What caused you to try and hang yourself?"</p><p>Blue now looked serious.</p><p>Nightmare was caught off guard by such a question but scowled, "No comment."</p><p>Blue frowned, "w-what do you mean, 'no comment?!"</p><p>"I mean, no comment. I refuse to acknowledge your question by not answering it."</p><p>"Why? Are you hiding something, Nightmare?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Blue gave Nightmare one last hard, analytical stare before breaking their staring contest.</p><p>"Me and Papy bought a cactus the other day!"</p><p>'What the hell...?'</p><p>Thought Nightmare.</p><p>Blue had completely switched personalities there, and acted like nothing happened.</p><p>Nightmare wouldn't admit it, but something about Blue always creeped him out, but now Blue was scarier than before.</p><p>"Papy would NOT stop making cactus puns! It was honestly so annoying!"</p><p>Nightmare and Blue continued to walk together, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask! How do your arms feel, Nightmare?"</p><p>There was that look again. Blue was staring right into his eye.</p><p>Nightmare had a feeling Blue was referring to...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...his scars.</p><p>Nightmare's eyes widened as he forced their hands apart.</p><p>The prince reflexively back up and stopped moving, his breathing turning sharp, becoming immensely uncomfortable.</p><p>How did he..?Why did he..?When did he..?</p><p>"..I.. they feel.. fine.." he couldn't help but feel creeped out. Nightmare began to scratch at his clothed wrist harshly, feeling over all the cut bone dents as he tried to get himself to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Blue stared at the other, then his expression softened. He didn't move at all, waiting for the black skeleton to calm down.   Blue saw Nightmare's eyelight shrink in shock, then begin to shake.   But when Nightmare scratched at his wrist, Blue moved closer. </p><p>"Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt it even more."</p><p>Nightmare was freaking out at this point, as his back began to feel drenched with sweat. </p><p>Nightmare growled, "Don't act like you know me! I remember now why I hate you!"</p><p>He shoved passed him, walking ahead.</p><p>Everything about Blue made him uncomfortable. From his topic changes to his happy-go-lucky-mood mask.. it was all so damn strange.. Blue was literally the definition of the very thing Nightmare despised the most:</p><p> </p><p>Change.</p><p> </p><p>He was always changing. </p><p> </p><p>A Bi-polar bastard just like Ink. </p><p> </p><p>He hated change so much.He didn't stop his habitual scratches, the itching just getting worse with every set of goosebumps he got from the creepiness and anxiety crawling up his back.</p><p>He hated this. He hated Blue. He hated this walk. He hated that damned list.</p><p>hehatedhehatedhehatedhehatedhehatedhehatedhehated-</p><p>"Nightmare.. the entire point of this list, this walk, everything.. was to get you to open up to us all one by one." </p><p>Nightmare's inhaled sharply as his eyes widened. When did he get so close?!</p><p> </p><p>"Wh--"</p><p>"--You won't ever get better if you can't accept these terms, y'know.. at least.. put some effort.."</p><p>Nightmare made some weird noise that consisted of panic, anger and fear.</p><p>He jumped away from Blue, going into a defensive stance, yet scratching at his arms still.</p><p>"S-shut up-! I don't need to get better!"</p><p>Nightmare protested, sweat visibly streaming down his face, his fingers twitching.</p><p>Blue sighed.</p><p>"Look, you don't have a choice. Everyone deserves to live, especially you. Please, just let us help you Nightmare."</p><p>Blue pleaded, looking at Nightmare with sadness.</p><p>Nightmare scoffed, "stop.. stop acting like you know me! You don't know me at all! You don't know what's happened to me! You don't know what I've been through!"</p><p>"...Then, tell me and maybe we can understand together."</p><p>"Wh—"</p><p>"It's what friends do. Besides, who knows how long you've been cooping up these feelings." </p><p>Blue went ahead and crouched so that he was looking up at the prince. "You can start now if you'd like!"</p><p>That smile.</p><p>There it was again.</p><p>That fucking change!</p><p>"Damnit, don't mock me you creepy bastard!"</p><p>Blue blinked.</p><p>"I'm not mocking you, Nightmare. Please, help me to understand what you've been through. I only want to help. That's what friends are for, right?"</p><p>Blue responded, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>Nightmare gritted his teeth. </p><p>"We are not FRIENDS!"</p><p>His voice was shaky and cracking and he hated it. He only backed up a bit more to run into the back of a bar. When he turned his head, he seemed to actually realize it wasn't a bad, it was a blocker for a bridge.</p><p>A bridge, right? </p><p>"We will never be friends. I won't ever be friends with you. And hey, maybe all this talking has lead me to a ticket o u t."  He smiled, hopping himself onto the bridge's rim.</p><p>"It was so horrible knowing you, Berry—" </p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Wh—?!"</p><p>Blue grabbed the prince by the waist, and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>"Sorry, but I won't let you kill yourself!"</p><p>Nightmare struggled and squirmed, but Blue's grip remained firm.</p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p>Blue began to run away from the bridge; dashing at a high speed with Nightmare yelling all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Blue came to a bench, and sat Nightmare down then sat down as well.</p><p>Nightmare had a pissed expression on his face, his fists clenched.</p><p>Blue's voice turned a bit firm and a lot more serious. It made the prince flinch. "Nightmare."</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>He hated it so much. </p><p>Nightmare growled under his breath, his fingers gripping the bench. </p><p> </p><p>"Telling you anything isn't going to do shit!"</p><p>He shouted at Blue.</p><p>"You won't know unless you try! If it makes you feel better, I could always tell you stuff about me to?"</p><p>Nightmare knew he wasn't getting away from this.</p><p>Maybe a lie would work..?</p><p>"My aura.. I'm practically made of—"</p><p>"—that's a lie. That's not the only reason and we both know it is."</p><p>Nightmare's eyelight dilated.</p><p>How had he...?</p><p>Nightmare looked down at his lap. He couldn't see a way out of this. How did that overly energetic taco-addict know when he lied?</p><p>"Fine. I... I..."</p><p>Nightmare couldn't find the words.</p><p>"If I tell just.. don't tell anyone else.."</p><p>He grumbled.Blue's eyes turned to stars, though he had to keep his composure. He nodded slowly, putting a hand to his own chest as a sort of oath.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise, Nightmare."</p><p>"I...it all started when my existence came to be. Heh.. cliché, I know. As the guardian of negativity, it... was to be expected. I always felt so awful. Like this large cloud of sadness was always looming over me. </p><p>Soon, Dream and I met the villagers in our world. They already knew about us, though. Everyone loved Dream.</p><p>They gave him gifts, compliments, and always wanted to be with him.</p><p>They were always taking Dream away from me. Dream never had time for me. While Dream was gone,</p><p>I... I...I was always getting beaten, insulted... everyday I got a new broken bone."</p><p>Nightmare breathed in shakily, trying to compose himself and keep going.</p><p>The prince then wrapped his arms around himself, as bad memories came back.</p><p>Blue frowned, serious and nodded as he listened.</p><p>"It's alright, take your time."</p><p>Nightmare exhaled and continued.</p><p>"Damnit.. it's not only that! But.. like, why was I always described as the bad guy?! I'm the fucking demon who's tormented people for so long! So much so.. that why not just.. embrace it.. what made Dream so much better anyway?!" </p><p>Blue could already pinpoint the route of the problem...</p><p>The swap, from what he was being told, had a feeling that Nightmare had really low self-esteem, maybe even more then that from how much he was loosening in front of him. </p><p>"Dream is so amazing. He's so fun! He makes me so happy! All of it is bullshit! And the worst part is.. I started to believe it.. I started to believe all of it! Everywhere ingle damn thing they said! And now I can't.. I can't even hate him because he's such a .. quote on quote, Angel!" </p><p>Blue nodded.</p><p>He could understand clearly. "Mhm." Was all he said, going ahead and crossing one leg over the other to listen to the prince have a breakdown.</p><p>"I even started to believe that I was evil because I protected the negative apples that I was the evil one! They beat it into me! Every day I was told that I was a horrible person, someone who had to die because of something I can't control! THEY MADE ME BELIEVE THAT I WAS LESS VALID THAN MY OWN BROTHER!" </p><p>Blue felt bad for Nightmare.</p><p>"THEY BEAT ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN, I NEVER CAUGHT A BREAK!! NOT EVEN DREAM WOULD HELP ME!! I WAS- I was... all alone..."</p><p>Nightmare didn't even know he was crying. Which was new since he never let himself cry in front of anyone. </p><p>"Even in this form I can't just rest peacefully.. it's the same cycle of lucid nightmares.. yelling, screaming.. fighting, the pain.. repeat.. I can never catch a break. Damnit.. I see their stares. All of them. I have to listen to them plead for their lives when I hurt them.. when I.. kill them...all their blood is on my hands.. I-I.. </p><p>I KILLED MY OWN MOTHER FOR STARS SAKES!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue was surprised. He hadn't expected to get this much information out of Nightmare.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the crying skeleton, telling him words of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I killed them..."</p><p>Nightmare whispered, covering his face with his hands, his entire body now shaking.</p><p>Blue rubbed circles into Nightmare's has he heard the other cry his eyes out softly.</p><p>That's when Blue realized he never wanted to see his friend cry ever again. How long had he been keeping all of this bundled up inside of him? The aura around Nightmare was just making Blue feel depressed.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry were late!"</p><p>Blue said happily to his friend.</p><p>He and Nightmare still holding hands as they entered the kitchen.</p><p>Horror only let out a deep chuckled and shook his head, "...it's fine..."</p><p>Nightmare sighed deeply, a sniffle or two making its way passed his nose before he stopped. "I feel like I can guess what this activity is going to be.." </p><p>Blue nodded, his smile widening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup! It's cooking!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. List of Fun: Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror had wordlessly lead Nightmare to the kitchen. All the ingredients were already set out.</p><p>"Chicken."</p><p>The cannibal said, staring at the corrupted.</p><p>Nightmare nodded slowly, analyzing all the ingredients set out. The other rolled up his sleeves, then looked at Nightmare's sleeves expectantly.</p><p>Nightmare broke into a cold sweat.</p><p>"...something wrong..?" He asked, waiting for him to roll his sleeves up.</p><p>The prince was quiet before glaring daggers at the taller. "I...I'm fine. I don't need to do shit. Let's just get this over with already!" He growled.</p><p>Horror blinked, gave his sleeves one last glance, then washed his hands in the sink.</p><p>Nightmare washed his hands too, and The eggshell pointed at the first item.</p><p>"What're you pointing at?" Nightmare asked with a slight grumble.</p><p>The eggshell grunted, rolling his eyelight.  "...box..."</p><p>The prince looked to the obvious box of noodles and blushed slightly in embarrassment, a scowl leaving him as he handed the bag to Horror.</p><p>"Don't roll your eye at me."</p><p>Horror scoffed, but it sounded like a snort.</p><p>He filled the pot with water, and put it on the stove. The cannibal looked to Nightmare, then pointed to the box.  "...open."</p><p>Nightmare opened the box of raw noodles, while Horror heated up the element and put the pot over it.  He then sprinkled salt into the water, while the prince watched him.</p><p>Horror was the only one who didn't annoy Nightmare too much, because he barely ever spoke, much less formed full sentences. The eggshell then perked up, and washed his hands in the sink, then looked at the black one, gesturing to the sink. Nightmare did NOT role up his sleeves, only cringing as he ran his hands under the water, obviously getting his poor jacket wet.</p><p>"...uhm..—"</p><p>"Shut up. What's next?"</p><p>Nightmare could notice him staring and shook his hands, flinging water at Him. "Stop staring, idiot. I said, what's next?"</p><p>Horror sighed deeply, "...I need a pot.."</p><p>Nightmare rummaged through the cabinet and found a pot. The prince also took notice of something sharp in there. He made a mental note to remember that for later. Nightmare went to the sink, and filled the pot with water. He set it down on the element on the stovetop, then turned the element on.</p><p>Horror didn't say anything, only huffing under his breath as he crossed his arms.</p><p>They then stood in silence, waiting for the water to boil. </p><p>"..so.. your sleeves..?"  Nightmare glared at him, growling audibly.  "Didn't I say NOT to worry about it? What part don't you understand?!"</p><p>"...defensive... hiding something."</p><p>Horror's eyesockets narrowed at the sweaty prince.</p><p>Nightmare did a double take, icy eyelight dilating.  "WHAT? NO! I just don't feel like it, what more do I need to say?!"  The black one denied, fists clenched.  The water began to steam as the intensity in the air grew further.  "...then let...me see."</p><p>Horror ordered, almost glaring at the goopy one.</p><p>Nightmare growled, glaring daggers at the eggshell,</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You should respect my orders and my demands. I'm still your Boss, y'know."</p><p>Horror didn't answer before he sighed, dropping it for the time being.</p><p>He then began to actually pour the noodles into the water. "..they cook.."</p><p>The prince groaned. Great, so they were going to have to wait here for who knows how long in silence. Cause he sure as hell wasn't going to talk.</p><p>"...you can talk to me...y'know.."</p><p>Nightmare suppressed a groan.</p><p>How many times had he groaned today?"Thanks, but no. I don't need to talk to anyone, nor do I want to."Nightmare turned away from Horror, crossing his arms.</p><p>The cannibal blinked, then fiddled with his hoodie strings.</p><p>"...mm..."was all he said in response.</p><p>"What NOW?!"</p><p>The taller flinched at the sudden yell and huffed, "...don't yell..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...the pasta is done, now..."</p><p>Finally. The quicker they got through with this, the faster he'd be able to grab that, what seemed to be skewer, and end himself.</p><p>Nightmare had a gleam in his eye, and of course, Horror noticed.</p><p>'He's planning something.'</p><p>Horror thought, keeping his lone eyelight trained on the dark prince. The cannibal dumped the pasta into the strainer, getting rid of the water. He put butter into the pasta, and mixed sage in the pasta.</p><p>Nightmare just watched, un-amusement clear in his face.</p><p>"I don't understand how you find such fun in cooking anyway."</p><p>"..nice hobby to do..."</p><p>The black one rolled his eye, "well, I know that much, idiot. What I don't understand is why though? Why waste your time. I know it's for hunger but that's not it. You've cooked multiple times for people to! For birthdays, for parties, for formal events, everything! Why?"</p><p>"...it makes others happy.."</p><p>Nightmare somehow felt a little bit shocked by his answer.</p><p>"Why make others happy? What do you get out of it?"  The dark prince questioned, not seeing the point as nobody's ever done anything like that for him.</p><p>"...knowing you made someone's day... it just feels... nice..."</p><p>Horror answered, now making eye-contact with Nightmare.</p><p>The prince quickly averted his eye. He hated eye-contact. "It's like all of my men have gone soft. It's disgusting. It's just something people do out of pity for others. It makes you feel better about yourself."Horror frowned.Is that really what Nightmare thought about it? Or had nobody ever done anything for him. Hm.. maybe Horror would have to."...would you like to...make something...to?"</p><p>Nightmare's immediate response was denial."No."</p><p>However, Horror saw through Nightmare's mask. He could tell Nightmare longed for someone to do something special for him. But for now, Horror would play along. He'd surprise Nightmare sooner or later.</p><p>"...ok."</p><p>The spaghetti was put on 8 plates for everyone including Nightmare and Horror, and dinner was served.</p><p>"Why do you need eight plates?"</p><p>"..plus ink, blue and dream.."</p><p>Nightmare groaned. Oh, right. His brother and his stupid friends were here. Though, it's not like he'd be joining anyway. He had a date with death that he didn't wanna miss.</p><p>Horror grabbed a few plates at a time, and took them out into the dining room, and set them down on the table.</p><p>Horror would've asked Nightmare to grab the cutlery... but he didn't trust him. The cannibal grabbed a bunch of forks, and set them down on the table."...you comin... boss..?"Horror asked.</p><p>"No, sorry, I'm not joining for whatever 'dinner' you all are going to be having."</p><p>The cannibal gave him a confused, concerned look, questioning his authority. Was he not coming? Why?</p><p>"I'm not doing it. You're acting like I am going to eat anyway. I do what I want on my own time on my own with no interruptions. I could care less about what you think of the matter. What they think of the matter. And I do not care one bit about what Dream cares about the matter."</p><p>Nightmare's feet stomped over as he snatched the little list off of the table and ripped it into pieces right in front of Horror. He tore it to shreds. Not leaving a piece un-torn by his sharp, talon-like phalanges.</p><p> </p><p>Horror blinked in surprise.</p><p>The list was now lost.</p><p>Horror began to feel angry. "...boss?!"</p><p>But that anger was replaced by worry. Was this too much for Nightmare?</p><p>No, he can't go soft. This is for the prince's own good and he knew that.</p><p>He would remain stubborn on helping his boss. After Horror had seen him hanging... he knew he had to do something.</p><p>"..why would you do that...?!"</p><p>Nightmare only growled at his raise in tone. The black one reflexively let his tentacles sharpen, curling around his body in a way of defense in case Horror tried to...</p><p>..hurt... him..?</p><p>Horror looked at the prince with pity. Did Nightmare really think he'd hurt him? After everything the prince did for him?  Horror relaxed his tense body, trying to look as unharmful as possible.</p><p>"It's okay... won't hurt... you..."</p><p>Horror said, as if talking to a cornered animal. He put his hands up, and took one step backwards. It'd do no good if Nightmare was frightened.</p><p>Nightmare scowled, his voice shaky with anger and.. fear..?</p><p>"Tch.. what're you talking about you asshole?! H-Hurt me? Why would I ever think of something so damn stupid?! YOU should be the one scared of me hurting you right now! What do you think I am: weak?!"</p><p>Horror felt a pang of sadness. He could tell his boss was lying.</p><p>"Just... calm down..."</p><p>Horror said, trying to ease the other. Horror could see it in Nightmare's eyelight, he was scared.</p><p>But... why? This hasn't happened before...</p><p>"Leave me alone, Horror! Who the hell do you think you are?! Tch.. the nerve.. telling ME to calm down? Maybe YOU should back off and learn some damn personal space..."</p><p>Horror felt a crack in his soul from the insult and bit his tongue.</p><p>"..boss...why are you in denial..? You.. say these things yet you mean something else.. it's.. confusing.." that hurt his throat. Saying more then he usually did always hurt him.</p><p>Nightmare glared harshly at him, tendrils beginning to spasm slightly in irritation.</p><p>"I mean what I say!"</p><p>Nightmare barked, working himself up, now sweating.</p><p>Horror sighed, "..and you say what you mean..."</p><p>It was something the prince used to say a while back. I mean what I say and I say what I mean. He always hated when he said that. It was basically his trump care when it came to "locking up his emotions" and eating the key. Those locks were never broken till they probably broke on their own and Nightmare cried himself to sleep.</p><p>Horror knew Nightmare was trying to build a wall around himself, and lying would do no good.</p><p>It would just make him worse, and that's not the goal here.</p><p>But maybe if he just...</p><p>"HNG-!"</p><p>Horror quickly wrapped his arms around Nightmare, and firmly hugged him.</p><p>The prince flinched, trying to get out of the other's embrace.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Horror! Are you even listening you good-for-nothing idiot?!"</p><p>Horror never responded. Even if the insult hurt, he only hugged the black one a bit tighter.</p><p>Horror shushed the other. He wouldn't let go until the prince knew he could trust Horror, that he would never hurt him.</p><p>Horror could feel Nightmare squirming in his grip, but the eggshell was physically much stronger than the goopy one, thanks to the harsh conditions he had to endure in his world. And, of course, Horror ate very healthy, so he had some extra strength.</p><p>Not to mention, Nightmare had been getting weaker, due to his lack of sleep, poor eating and drinking, and the fatigue he had been experiencing.</p><p>Nightmare hated this.</p><p>The only thing he wanted to do right now was be in his room with that skewer.. that's all he wanted. But alas, life isn't fair. Obviously. So instead of giving himself a headache from complaining, he just let Horror suffocate him for a bit longer.</p><p>Horror was satisfied that Nightmare stopped struggling. He let go, but grabbed Nightmare by the hand and pulled him into the dining room, where some of the others had begun to eat.</p><p>Horror had a bad feeling about leaving Nightmare alone in the kitchen.</p><p>Nightmare waited exactly till he left, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>He was quiet till heard Ink say something then a conversation with laughter and fun coming afterwards.</p><p>The prince opened the cabinet very quietly, letting his phalanges wrap around the skewer's metal blade as he pulled it out.</p><p>Nightmare was about to end it before Cross spoke up, running over to the other.</p><p>"Oh, Boss! It's.. actually our turn now."</p><p>Nightmare had never felt more exhausted...</p><p>Cross was carrying two plates of spaghetti; one for him, and the prince. Nightmare slumped his shoulders.</p><p>"Cmon, let's go."</p><p>Instructed Cross as him and Nightmare made their way to the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. List of Fun: Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare pushed open the large, dark oak-doors by the rusted golden handles and entered the large library, with Cross following suit. The monochrome one  walked over to the table in the middle of the library, while Nightmare wasted no time in heading over to the "Mature Reads" section. Cross glanced at the prince, then went to look for some old folklore or fairytale to read. </p><p>Cross went ahead and finally found one. It looked pretty old from how it had dust all over the cover. Blowing it off, the monochrome male went ahead and took himself a seat on one of the cushioned pillows. "Hey, Senpai..?" He asked before going ahead and speaking again. "Have you ever touched this book?"</p><p>(Senpai refers to the member of higher experience, hierarchy, level, or age in the organization who offers assistance, friendship, and counsel to a new or inexperienced member, known as the kōhai, who must demonstrate gratitude, respect, and occasionally personal loyalty.</p><p>Basically, it means it's something to call someone older than you in a way of respect, friendship, or just as a traditional thing to say. In the way it'll be said, Senpai is referred about Nightmare because he's older.)</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eye, walking over to go see what he was talking about. When he got there, he scoffed. "I've.. read every book inside this library more then enough times to count... except.. this one."</p><p>Nightmare's eyelight dilated as he realized which book this was.</p><p>DreamTale; the story of him, Dream and his world.</p><p>"N O ! !"</p><p>Nightmare snatched the book from Cross, his tendrils sharpening, twisting and thickening threateningly. This shocked the other, and scared the shit out of Chara who hissed.</p><p>"Boss what-?!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>Cross frowned. Why was his Boss being so defensive over some dumb, dusty old book? Curiosity intriguing him as did Chara, he couldn't help but wonder what was so special about it.</p><p>When the prince did calm down, he took a deep sigh sinking into the cushion and trying to relax. He held the book with tight hands and a closed eye, still rather defensive about it.</p><p>Cross went back into the fairytale section. One way or another, he'd find out what was in that book, and why Nightmare was so defensive over it. He was determined.</p><p>Nightmare was sweating. If Cross found out... he'd be seen as weak. Cross and the others already knew too much, it'd kill him inside if they found out who he really was... a broken guardian who just wanted to feel loved and accepted.</p><p>Though, even though Nightmare wanted that. He did not want their sympathy or their pity whatsoever. That's the last thing he wanted. </p><p>Cross, on the other hand, was secretly eyeing the book as he watched the prince put it away. Maybe he could ask Dream about it. He and Nightmare were twins. Right?</p><p>The black one that Cross was walking was actually getting a real book. He was looking through the mature side. Which included some nice novels he could probably name by heart.</p><p>Cross approached the prince, and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>Nightmare jumped, and spun around.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Cross took notice of the stutter.</p><p>"Can we read together? Please?"</p><p>Nightmare just narrowed his eyesocket and thought before sighing deeply and nodding. "Fine.. if it'll make you leave me alone.."</p><p>Cross smiled happily, and waited for the other to pick a book. Once he did, They walked over to the couch they had and they both plopped into it. The monochrome skeleton getting a tad bit to close for Nightmare's liking..</p><p>The prince shoved him slightly making the monochrome skeleton move away but after that they did start to read. "That means you've read this book too, Senpai?" Cross asked.</p><p>The black one nodded, "Mhm. All of them."</p><p>"I've noticed you like reading a lot. Any favorites?"</p><p>Nightmare's dull eyelight brightened the slightest bit.</p><p>"Well, there's this one book called "The Final Exit", and it's about a guy who's faced many hardships, and he set himself free! Isn't it amazing? Oh, and there's this other one called "Falling Into A Different Destiny"! Where, the main character is tired of being assaulted, so he jumps into the void, but ends up somewhere much better. Then, there's this one..."</p><p>Nightmare continued to ramble about these book, the gleam of a mad obsession in his eyelight.</p><p>Cross couldn't help but notice all these books had to do with death and freedom, and Nightmare spoke so fondly of these, as though he longed to be the main character of these books...</p><p>'The reason he adored these book is not the plot, but...</p><p>It seemed all these books had in common was suicide in his eyes..'</p><p>Even if that disturbed Cross quite a bit, he still smiled. At least.. it made him feel better? Happy? Whatever emotion the other was feeling right now.</p><p>"You.. really liked those kinds of books, Boss."</p><p>Nightmare's face shifted back to his normal scowl. "And why do you say that? Is something wrong with what I like, Cross?" He growled.</p><p>Cross raised his hands in surrender, trying to calm or reason with the prince.</p><p>"No no, I'm just saying that you like the books, did I say there was a problem?"</p><p>The prince sighed deeply, muttering a mumbled apology before shaking his head. "No.. I'm just.. not having a good time today."</p><p>Cross nodded. He understood why. He'd be pretty shitty too if he was socializing all day.</p><p>"I understand.."</p><p>"...I still don't get why you guys even bother with me."</p><p>"We bother because you've done so much for us!"</p><p>"I never asked for you or this. When I have ever needed this, hm?" He asked, looking up from the book.</p><p>Taking in Nightmare's facial expressions, Cross responded, "Well, we needed you... and I can tell you need us... so, we're returning the favor."</p><p>"Wow, I feel so loved."</p><p>The prince rolled his eye, "are you going to read with me or not, Cross? It's not like we have all day."</p><p>The monochrome skeleton nodded, "yeah, right.. sorry, Senpai.."</p><p>They continued to read, but Cross struggled to focus on the book. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had taken place so far. What if Nightmare was too far gone to be saved? Did Nightmare not care about him, or anyone else?</p><p>"Quit it, dummy. He'll sense your emotions." Chara said to Cross, folding his arms in disapproval. </p><p>He couldn't though.. If Nightmare really didn't care.. then what was the point of them caring either? He did manipulate them all into submission..</p><p>"Maybe that was an act of loneliness.."</p><p>Cross thought out loud.</p><p>He threatened us with torture or death.. He smiled upon our pain.. He never even looked twice to see if we were okay..</p><p>"He.. didn't know how to..-"</p><p>Would you really stand for someone who doesn't give two shits for you? Someone who won't even ask if you're okay? Someone who has taken you like a damn prisoner?</p><p>"..of course I would.." The monochrome one finally stated.</p><p>Nightmare looked up from his book with a confused expression, "Will you be quiet? All I can hear is you mumbling to yourself over there like an idiot. Stop it."</p><p>Cross felt slightly numb. He was trying so hard for his boss, but for what? Was there even a point in helping him?</p><p>He saw how Killer came home crying. Nightmare didn't even say sorry, or do anything to show even the slightest bit of sympathy.</p><p>"Oh. Sorry."</p><p>Cross responded, not feeling like being in the same room as Nightmare any longer. But if he left him, the prince would surely do something to himself. Something bad.</p><p>Cross then thought it all over again. Nightmare's been through a lot, he could tell. Maybe just doing something kind for him would help, if only a little? But what could he do?</p><p>It'd help alot more if he could get ahold of that book.. Though he probably wouldn't be able to, yet...he'd just have to wait.. and spend his time here for now. Maybe start conversation.</p><p>"Uh.. Killer.. he came back crying a couple of hours ago.. do you know why that is..?"</p><p>The prince scoffed, thinking back to it before answering. "He's weak. That's why."</p><p>"If he's "weak" then why'd you let him on the team? Why'd you let him stick around, huh?"</p><p>"Because back then, he was strong. He wasn't soft. He wasn't worried about any of you. Not even himself. He was my tool. A good teammate and a better prisoner. But now he's just some soft wimp that's lovestruck."</p><p>He growled, just thinking back to how Killer technically said he loved him.</p><p>"It's disgusting. And it's weak. I want no part in it whatsoever."</p><p>Cross gaped at Nightmare. How could he even say that?!</p><p>"How can you say that after all he's done for you?! After he said he LOVED YOU?!"</p><p>Cross got up in Nightmare's face, aggression peeking through his actions.</p><p>"We have feelings too. We deserve to have feelings. We are NOT your prisoners. DON'T YOU DARE TREAT US LIKE SOME DAMN TOYS! ARE YOU SCARED OF SOMEONE LOVING YOU? IS THAT IT?!"</p><p>"Get away from me you asshole! I'm not scared of something so stupid! I don't need love. I don't need sympathy. I just want your negativity. That's all."</p><p>His voice growing a bit more dark and sinister with his words.</p><p>"You're acting like I'm not afraid to kill you right here, Cross."</p><p>One of his tentacles grabbed him by the neck, holding and choking the poor Oreo infront of him.</p><p>"Tell me, since you wanna be such a smart ass..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A r e y o u s c a r e d . . ?"</p><p>"N O ."</p><p>Cross quickly brandished his giant knife, slicing Nightmare's tentacle clean off. Of course it grew right back, but at least the monochrome one was able to get to a safe distance between them.</p><p>Nightmare was shocked but then laughed.</p><p>It was scary.. dark.. sinister..</p><p>"You dare go against me, Cross? Fine. Be that way!"</p><p>His tentacles were quick as well. Not to mention his guard was also up, attack everytime he saw a vulnerable spot open on the guard.</p><p>Cross knew of Nightmare's weak points. He had seen Dream fight him enough times to know the spots Nightmare couldn't defend from.</p><p>A tentacle whipped at his head, but he moved out of the way just in time, and jumped over one that tried to trip him.</p><p>floated by his side, tar leaking from his face. He and Cross were a team, whether they liked it or not.</p><p>Hundreds of little red knives were spawned into the air, as Cross deflected an attack with his giant knife which was now glowing.</p><p>Chara pointed at Nightmare, and within one fraction of a second they were launched at Nightmare.</p><p>The prince's smile only widened as his tentacles curled around himself like a protective ball.</p><p>They only took all the hits, thus when he uncovered himself they were all broken yet they only disintegrated. "Cross, if you think I'll die to someone like you? You're an idiot."</p><p>Nightmare wasn't going to die such a stupid death. To one of his subordinates? Hell no.</p><p>Though, both were distracted as someone burst into the room.</p><p>"What's going on up here?!"</p><p>Dream stood there, taking in the scene before him.</p><p>Nightmare growled at his brother, hate clear on his face for the two in the room.</p><p>Dream separated the both of them, "no fighting! Please.. this is supposed to be a bonding activity.. Nightmare," he looked to his brother, "I think.. you should get some rest for now.., Cross," he then looked to the soldier, "just.. go to your room..."</p><p>Upon seeing his brother leave, the yellow one's entire attitude changed.</p><p>Dream sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Cross... what happened...?"</p><p>The monochrome was still angry, out of breath.. but angry.</p><p>"Nightmare is a fucking asshole, Dream. I can't do this anymore." He cursed. He didn't care. He wasn't going to waste his time on someone who wouldn't care. Dream on the other hand, frowned. Not at his cursing, but at his words.</p><p>"Cross.. don't think like that, please..! My brother needs you just as much as he needs—"</p><p>"He doesn't need shit, Dream. I don't know what I have to tell you to get that through your oblivious, naïve, thick skull! He's just an asshole with no care for others! He's a self-absorbed, suicidal, douche—"</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>The room was quiet. Only the noise of the sound of something being hit just to find out Dream had slapped the piss out of Cross. The prince's eyes were full of sadness and anger. In all, he was pissed off. Not to mention he was crying bright, yellow tears. His face formed in a deep set of a scowl and a low growl in his voice.</p><p>"Then don't be apart of it.. but I WILL NOT let you talk about my brother in such a manner, Cross... don't ever describe him as something so horrible. Ever."</p><p>Cross snapped out of it, shock and hurt crossing his face. He hadn't meant to do anything harmful, but yet he did it anyway.</p><p>"Dream, I-I I'm sorry...!"</p><p>The monochrome felt his throat grow thick. So many emotions welled up inside of him, making him dizzy.</p><p>Dream didn't even respond to his apology, "..I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Cross."</p><p>When the positive prince was about to go on his way, across stopped him. "Wait.. Dream.. I need some answers from you.." Dream sighed deeply, turning back around, his glare hard and cold. Which was unlikely for him. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's...about Nightmare.."</p><p>Dream crossed his arms."Go on."</p><p>"What was Nightmare like before this...? What happened to him...?"</p><p>The positive prince sighed,</p><p>"Cross.. have you heard of the Apple Incident?"</p><p>That thing? Cross had heard the brothers say it from time to time but he didn't know what they meant. How was this related to Nightmare?</p><p>"What's the apple incident...?"</p><p>He was finally going to find something out. He was excited. He looked Dream dead in the sockets, waiting patiently.</p><p>Dream inhaled,</p><p>"Long ago, me and Nightmare were the guardians of a large tree that gave everyone in the multiverse feelings. We are the keepers of the balance between positivity and negativity. </p><p>The tree we guarded bore fruits; Nightmare took care of the negative apples, and I had the positive apples.</p><p>His were dark, and everyone found them ugly. However, mine were golden and radiant. Everyone loved mine, and loved me too. Nightmare, however... was hated by everyone but me. </p><p>The people of the village got close to our tree were terrible to him, but I was oblivious to the harm they were doing to my little brother. </p><p>Nightmare was beaten, insulted, and much much more. Then, he just... snapped. He couldn't take the unfair abuse anymore.</p><p>He ate his negative apples, and slaughtered everyone. He turned into the goopy being he is now. He changed so much, Cross. My sweet, innocent brother..."</p><p>Tears flowed down Dream's face.</p><p>Cross felt horrible now, "I.. I'm sorry—"</p><p>"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Dream only repeated a bit more stern. "If that is all, I will be leaving now to go check on my brother. He can't handle himself sometimes.." he sighed.</p><p>"W-wait! One more thing!"</p><p>Dream turned to him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"U-um well... what did Nightmare look like, before?"</p><p>Dream smiled gently from remembering. </p><p>"He looked like me, but had slightly rounder cheeks, wore purple, a crown and he was shorter than me."</p><p>Cross tried imagining this, and just ended up slightly confused.</p><p>Dream chuckled, "it's hard to explain but basically, just imagine me but purple. I do think I have a picture from a few decades ago I keep somewhere... if I ever find it, I'll show you."</p><p>And like that, the positive prince was gone on his merry way to check on his brother he hoped wasn't hurt. And if he was, Cross was going to get a good knuckle sandwich.</p><p>Dream approached Nightmare's room, and gently opened the door. He saw him sitting up, with his back faced to him. The positive could hear his negative counterpart muttering to himself, and scratching at something. Dream walked over to the bed, and Nightmare quickly rolled up his sleeves and faced him.</p><p>Dream noticed the look on Nightmare's face. The black one still kept glancing at the corners in his room, and in his eye, he looked disoriented, and somewhat crazed. </p><p>Dream sat beside Nightmare, taking his little brother's hands into his own. "Hey, Nighty, just calm down, everything's okay..."</p><p>The prince scowled, taking his hands away and looking to the other angrily. "Don't talk to me like I'm some fucking five year old. What do you want?"</p><p>"I.. am merely checking on you.. You and Cross did get a tad bit violent."</p><p>Nightmare then huffed in a crazed amusement. "He got what he deserved. I told him my honest words and he got angry for it. It's his weapon that drew. Not mine." Dream frowned at that, "Nightmare.. —"</p><p>"—I don't want anything like that anyway. I wish they'd all get off my ass about it. I don't need something as gross as love in my life. Why can't they understand that, Dream? Forcing me to some shit I don't even.. understand."</p><p>Dream took Nightmare's hands back and held them firmly.</p><p>"Brother. We're doing this for your own good. Love wasn't... on the agenda, but I'm not expecting you to engage in that if you wish not to. </p><p>As for your fight with Cross... maybe I should heal you."</p><p>The black prince growled, really snatching them back for real this time.</p><p>"Well tell them to stop it. It's getting damn annoying. You are to, Dream. You say this shit is good for me but is it really? You should know I HATE socializing.. I'd rather be reading a book right now or something.. ALONE, but no, instead you force me into something I hate and tell me to cheer up.</p><p>It's the equivalent of giving me a sticker that says good luck and that I should stop being depressed. It never works.. you think you're so great but you aren't. You've always been a little bitch that's never been able to help anyone! Not even your own brother. You know what happens to those worlds that Error erases.</p><p>You give people hope for useless situations that they will end up dying in anyway.. it's happened to me.. I can tell.. you're utterly useless, Dream."</p><p>Dream felt himself begin to cry, but he pushed it back down. He was speechless. Maybe Nightmare was right- no! He wouldn't give up now... not when he had a plan to fulfill. </p><p>"So, you don't like the activities, then? What a shame. You said I'm useless, right...? I'll do better. I'll find a way to end your depression. I'll stop giving false hope.</p><p>You'll see, brother."</p><p>Nightmare cringed from how much the other was literally radiating a soft, faint glow.</p><p>"Fine. Be that way. It won't work. You can keep living in some hallucinated fantasy land but don't include me in it. Because I know what's reality.</p><p>Now get out."</p><p>Dream got up, not speaking another word. He gave Nightmare one last look, and left the room. However, he peeked his head back in.</p><p>"Try and get some rest, you'll need it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ...List of Fun: The Positive Awakening...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare slowly opened his one eyelight, everything feeling hazy. He didn't remember when he fell asleep.</p><p>He felt pressure all over him, and cringed. He felt like he was... covered in something. He jolted as he realized everyone including the Star Sans' were cuddling him; some people laying on top of him.  </p><p>Needless to say, he was trapped in a cuddle pile.</p><p>Nightmare groaned quietly, trying to slide from in between it only to get a saggy lump of Blue on his shoulder.</p><p>He almost fell from the sudden weight, even if it wasn't much. And as if that wasn't enough, Horror had fallen on his other side, toppling the poor prince down. "Damnit.." </p><p>Dream groaned, wrapping his arms around Nightmare's left arm and nuzzling his face into it. Killer wrapped a leg around Nightmare's right leg, shifting slightly. </p><p>Getting out would prove to be difficult for the poor prince..</p><p>It was like climbing a damn mountain! It was either they were all heavy or he was just.. small..</p><p>"Get off.. get off.. get off.." he grumbled quietly, trying to shake them off of his body so that he could get out. </p><p>It didn't help that he'd gotten tangled in Ink's long scarf when he was almost reaching the exit of this seemingly endless cavern.</p><p>Though, when he was just giving defeat, he could hear the quiet laughter of.. someone else.</p><p>The skeleton had red legs, wearing his signature sandals and those Error signs appearing all over his body. It wasn't hard to tell who it was...</p><p>"Now what do we have here? Gosh, isn't this just one big terrible surprise?" The glitch laughed.</p><p>Nightmare didn't think he could be more embarassed and angry.  </p><p>"Oh, shut up. Now help get me out! These idiots have trapped me in this... gross sympathy pile!"</p><p>Error's smile only widened as he kneeled down. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Nightmare! I would.. but this is just far, far to hilarious."</p><p>"You asshole! Help me out!"</p><p>Nightmare began squirming around angrily, glaring at glitch. His tendrils were being squashed by Blue, Dust, Killer's other leg, And Dream, who clung to it like his life depended on it. He tried to get up, only to get yanked back down by Ink's scarf. </p><p>Error burst out into glitched laughter, the poor prince now blushing with hot embarrassment.</p><p>The glitch purred, "Seems like you're a bit tentacle tied, hm?" </p><p>The prince yelled at the glitch, as someone rolled on top of him, restricting him even more. Upon seeing that, Error laughed harder. Nightmare's face was now a burning teal. </p><p>"Aww, is little Nightmare stuck?~"</p><p>Error teased, the biggest smirk ever plastered across his face. If Nightmare wasn't pissed before, he sure was now.</p><p>"This is not funny, Error! You think I want to be in this.. this gay mess?!"</p><p>Error hummed, sitting down just out of reach of being grabbed and stuck one of his many tongues out. "I dunno, do you? Seems like a you problem. Not a me problem." The glitch responded smugly, looking at his fingers tips.</p><p>The prince let out an angry noise, thrashing around, not caring if he woke anyone up. He tried to grab at Error, but couldn't reach. He tried pushing Cross off of him, but a random hand latched onto his arm, pulling it down and cuddling into it. He slumped back down in defeat, huffing. This was probably the most embarrassed he had ever felt. He didn't want to be a part of this mess!</p><p>Error was having the best time watching him struggle.</p><p>"Struggling only makes it worse, almighty King of darkness and negativity: Nightmare—"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>The prince growled. Once he got out he was going to strangle that arrogant bastard.. </p><p>Error laughed softly, covering his mouth with a hand so that to much of his smile wasn't seen. "You know, you should just get comfortable... it doesn't look like you're going anywhere soon, Nighty.~"</p><p>"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE DEAD!"</p><p>Nightmare yelled, tired of this shit. The other sleeping gays pinning him down like this just made him angrier and angrier.  </p><p>Ink yawned, a stretch coming from his body as he sat up. "Will ya keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep! But all I hear is cussing and talking!" </p><p>The prince growled. "Ink! Get me out of your stupid scarf or is wear to stars I will break your broom and shove it so far up your—"</p><p>Error cringed, "ouch.."</p><p>Ink snorted, eyelights morphing as he took in Nightmare's situation. He then proceeded to to lay on Nightmare's back, stretching and smiling cockily.</p><p>The glitch went into yet another fit of laughter.</p><p>The prince grunted. "Get your.. heavy ass off of me you prick! You both.. no.. ALL OF YOU are dead when I get out of here! Out of this mess!" </p><p>The artist only huffed in amusement. "Yeah, when you get out. But, right now I am really comfortable. And I don't feel like moving." He mockingly stretched with a groan. </p><p>Error was now wheezing, and Ink stifled a giggle as he felt the goopy prince squirming under him. </p><p>"Get! Off! Of! ME!-"</p><p>"-ANYWAYS, besides that, how have the activities been going? I heard you and Oreo got in a little fight!" Ink hummed.</p><p>Nightmare grumbled. "Yeah, we did. Stupid bastard."</p><p>Ink and Error wanted to know more though. They wanted the tea to be spilt. </p><p>"Why?" The glitchier one asked.</p><p>"Does it look like your business?" The prince growled. He didn't want to talk to these two idiots of all people. But he was technically being forced to at this point.</p><p>"Awwww.. don't be so rude! I heard some from Dream!" Ink purred. "C'mon Nighty, can't you tell us? Pleeease? We won't tell~!" </p><p>"Fine." Came Night's reply.</p><p>"I said some stuff, he said some stuff, we got into a fight and Dream ended it. There. Happy?" </p><p>Error felt let down and faked a yawn. "Boring. Be more descriptive." </p><p>Ink nodded, "yeah, Nighty! I want to hear about blood! Drama! Everything!"</p><p>Nightmare's eye twitched. Since when were they this annoying?  </p><p>"Ugh, fine!  Cross asked me why Killer came back crying, so I told him the truth; that Killer has become so mushy and weak, and I didn't need his love nor want it! Now he's useless to me. Cross got angry, and he accused me of being SCARED of LOVE. Tch, stupid asshole... gone soft like the rest..."</p><p>The glitch seemed intrigued now. "Wow. I'm just surprised you didn't know how bad that leaky weirdo had it for you. It was the only thing he talked about half the time."</p><p>Nightmare grumbled, not liking the sound of that one bit."Gross."</p><p>Ink frowned slightly. He wished he could feel love naturally. "And it seems the others are feeling it for you too, Nighty!" The artist laughed.</p><p>The prince groaned, "gross.. damnit, why doesn't anyone hate me anymore?! It was better then this! Anything would be better than this!" </p><p>The glitched rolled his eyes, "quit moping about it."</p><p>The artist hummed, thinking of something else.</p><p>"Oh! What's next on this list anyway?" Ink then dug in his pants pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with stickers and tape all over it. It was the paper nightmare tore up.. but it seemed Dream and Blue put it back together.</p><p>"Oh, right! I remember now!" Ink exclaimed, "you're watchin' a movie with Error!"</p><p>Nightmare sighed. "Can't we just do it right now? It's only one movie anyway, right? How bad can it be?" He grumbled. Error was a pretty reasonable person. Knowing him, he'd probably pick  the shortest movie ever made.</p><p>The glitch shrugged and his smirk widened. "If that's what you wish.. just so happens I brought the Titanic with me."</p><p>The prince frowned deeply. "I hate you. So.. fucking.. much.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time the movie was over, it was basically white noise for Nightmare. The poking, the prodding, the laughing, the talking, everything..</p><p>At least until he heard voices outside of Ink and Error's. </p><p>"I have never seen Nightmare look so peaceful!" </p><p>"Indeed, he's always been such a soft snoozer!"</p><p> "...kitten..." </p><p> "Do we wake em'?" </p><p> "Yeah. Hey, Nightmare!"</p><p>He was then shaken awake. A soft rumbling sound emitted from his throat as he awakened. Similar to a purr. "What.. what's going on..?"</p><p>Dream's smile was the first thing he saw. "It is time."</p><p>Nightmare groaned, rubbing his eye with the back of his fist, releasing a big yawn. </p><p>"Time for what...?"</p><p>Dream hummed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Restrain him."</p><p>And with those words, Horror and Cross had easily restrained him by his arms. Nightmare's eyes widened and he was on edge now. "Dream?! What the hell?! Unhand me you idiots!"</p><p>They payed no mind to Nightmare. "Now hold down his legs."</p><p>Dream instructed, and Dust and Killer held down his legs. Ink and Error stood by Dream.</p><p>The glitch looked a bit alarmed. What the hell? "Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Let me go! What are you doing?!"Nightmare shouted, beginning to freak out.</p><p>Dream walked over and sighed, summoning a sharp bone as he cut his brother's shirt open, revealing his black-stained ribcage.</p><p>The prince grew even more panicked and angry. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get away from me you asshole! Dream!—"</p><p>The yellow one, let his gloves hand rest on top of Nightmare's ribs, quiet before he pulled out the black, apple soul.  </p><p>The black one had a look of confused fear on his face. An emotion that didn't happen to often. "W-what're you.. doing..?" </p><p>Dream smiled softly, "it'll only hurt for a second, Night." </p><p>Was all he said before he sent an overpowering amount of positivity through the poor corrupted one's soul. Nightmare screamed out, his back arching and his body shaking.</p><p>Error covered his mouth with his hands, eyelights shrinking. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" </p><p>Error screamed, feeling sick as he listened to Nightmare's screaming, and saw his agonized form. Error went to go stop Dream, but was held back by Ink, who didn't seem to care about what was happening. </p><p>Error's haphephobia kicked into full gear- causing a large wave of glitches to fizzle down his body, blinding him and nearly crashing him.</p><p> </p><p>Ink didn't care. He was so intrigued by what was happening. By what was going on.. "don't stop, Dream."</p><p>Blue didn't like the sight either. "Dream.. I-I think we should stop..!" </p><p>Dream didn't say anything, only setting the intensity on the positivity a lot higher which made tears erupt from the poor black one's eyes as his screams of pain only grew louder.</p><p>Blue saw tears which made him start to cry, gripping onto Dream's arm. </p><p>"S-stop it, Dream! He's crying! Please—"</p><p>"Blue." The artist said sternly, his gaze focused on Nightmare and Nightmare alone.</p><p>Horror and Dust felt awful, but it had to be done. This was for their boss's own good, right? Once reverted to his old self, things would be better! Right? </p><p>Blue was now sobbing, gripping Dream's arm. "PLEASE, STOP...!"The bandana loving skeleton pleaded.</p><p>Error tried to fight back, but Ink was using his haphephobia against him- he couldn't escape. </p><p>Killer and Cross also felt sick. Killer, who had gotten angry hours earlier didn't mean anything of it.. he still loved Nightmare. And hearing him sound so broken.. fuck.. it didn't feel right.. </p><p>Though, soon the goop started to burn away which only made the prince scream even louder.</p><p>The goo felt like acid leaving him. It felt like it was forcefully being removed from his body. Like his soul was splitting in half.</p><p>And the last thing he really remembered was.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything fading to black..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Flashback and a New Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare couldn't remember a time when he used to be happy.</p><p>Everyday was always the same.. Wake up, get dressed, grab a book, get hurt, repeat.</p><p>"As long as Dream's happy.." he'd always say. As long as his brother was happy, he was happy. At least.. he forced himself to think that way. When Dream wasn't happy, he wasn't the best big brother in the entire world.</p><p>Nightmare didn't really know English as well as Dream. But when Dream wasn't happy with him, or simply wasn't in the best of moods, the words..hurt. He knew when it was supposed to hurt and when it wasn't. He wasn't just able to sense it in the tone.. Like some kind of sixth sense.</p><p>"You know, I think I have an idea for why you have no friends! You can barely speak!"</p><p>Dream had once said to him. It left a stinging inside of his soul.. that he would never be as good as his brother.</p><p>What had he even done this time? He just had asked his brother to stay with him! But.. all Dream ever wanted to do now was go to the village... He and Dream never hung out anymore..</p><p>"You'd have an easier time making friends if you weren't secluding yourself so often, Nightmare!" He scolded again, holding his gloved hands out for the book the purple one was desperately clinging onto.</p><p>"N-no.."</p><p>Nightmare whimpered quietly. Dream didn't like that at all. Grabbing on side of the book and tugging it. "Give it to me! It's just a book, Nightmare!" He grunted. He and his brother were basically having a round of tug-of-war now.</p><p>No! Nightmare didn't want to! Dream never gave his books back! And he loved this one!</p><p>RIP!</p><p>It wasn't long till the poor, fragile, worn down book tore in half.</p><p>The purple prince had tears pouring from his eyes. It.. was his favorite book. Though Dream looked fine. A slight face of guilt.. but mostly fine. "There! Look what you did? Next time, just cooperate, okay? Now, let's go play in the village! We're all picking flowers today!"</p><p>Nightmare didn't move. Only continuing to weep over his book. But the yellow one yanked him to his feet roughly and wiped his tears away. "Stop crying. Don't be a baby. We aren't babies anymore, Nightmare."</p><p>The younger prince sniffled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dream.."</p><p>(Cute gif break)<br/>(Cute gif break)</p><p>Another memory flashed through the broken prince's mind. This was three days before the apple incident. That was the day Nightmare actually snapped back.</p><p>"Give.. back!"</p><p>Dream held the book in the air, with Nightmare trying to pry it from his brother's hands.</p><p>"How many books do I have to get rid of for you to understand that you don't need them?!" Dream yelled at the younger who was crying.</p><p>"How much.. do.. have to.. say.. just.. leave me.. alone you.. pendejo! You've.. never.. helped! Only.. hurt!" He'd been learning words over the past years.. not many, but some..</p><p>Nightmare shouted to the other.</p><p>It was quiet before the yellow one started to cry. Dropping the book, he covered his eyes to prevent from showing his tears. Hiccuping sobs left him as his body trembled. "B-brother... I-I just.. I just want us to.. f-fit in.. I want us.. to be able to make friends normally.. y'know..?"</p><p>He sniffled, wiping away any tears that kept coming.</p><p>Nightmare felt so terrible. He made his brother cry.. was he being selfish? Dream only wanted the best for him! He only wanted him to make friends! Maybe.. maybe these books were a bad influence..</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! Im sorry, Dream! I'll.. ill.. rid them.. okay.? Then we.. play... in the village!" He whimpered.</p><p>Dream wiped away his tears. "You'd.. you'd really do that for me..?" Then the smiled, "thank you! Thank you so much, Nighty! I'm so happy! I love you, brother!"</p><p>He then embraced his younger twin.</p><p>"Let's burn it, okay..?"</p><p>Nightmare's smile faltered but he nodded, hugging back weakly.</p><p>"..okay.."</p><p>(Cute gif break #2)<br/>(Cute gif break #2)</p><p>Nightmare didn't remember how long it was before he'd gotten back to the tree he and his brother shared.</p><p>His ankles and wrists were bruised with rope burns, shirt torn open and his pants being held up by his hands. He had dried tears stains under his eyes and a fearful expression plastered on his tired face.</p><p>The villagers never treated him good.</p><p>Dream was asleep when his brother arrived. The purple guardian sat down, wiping away any tears that dared to leave his eyes.</p><p>Then the older turned over to look at him. "Where were you today..? I had to leave without you.. why didn't you'd stick by me..?" He yawned.</p><p>Nightmare flinched at the voice and looked down at him. "Don't.. don't worry about it.."</p><p>Dream frowned, sitting up. "Brother, now I'm going to worry— what happened to your clothes..?" He asked softly, looking at his bruises.</p><p>And that's when Nightmare broke down into tears.</p><p>"Brother.. they.. they really don't like me..! They've.. touched me.. hurt me! I can't take anymore! I'm sorry! P-please.. u-understand..? They've never liked me..! T-they always hurt..!"</p><p>Dream only frowned angrily.</p><p>"That's a lie, Brother. It's bad to fake like this for attention. The villagers have never hurt me before. They all love me greatly. So I know for a fact that they love you to. So whatever this.. attention-seeking act is? Stop it."</p><p>"W-what..?" Act?</p><p>Dream then turned back over on his side and closed his eyes, laying back down. "Now go to sleep. It's to late for this. Goodnight, Nightmare."</p><p>The purple guardian was speechless.</p><p>Attention-seeking? An act? It was fake?</p><p>Laying down on his back and looking up to the sky, silent tears rolled down his face.</p><p>"Goodnight, Dream."</p><p>From that moment on, he stopped protecting himself. He'd just take the beatings. Who'd listen? Who would help him? He was all alone. Nobody cared. So what was even the point anymore?</p><p>That's about the true time Nightmare began not to care for himself completely. Even relying on self harm to get him through. Then came the suicidal thoughts.</p><p>Dream didn't even know!</p><p>Just dragging his brother out for traditional holidays the humans did with him.</p><p>It was always the same..</p><p>Dream would get drawn away from him and leave Nightmare to fend for himself against the wrath of the village people.</p><p>The insults, the punches, the kicks, the touches, everything.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>He'd tried to hang himself one day.. though, when his older brother had caught him and stopped him.. he scolded him with words instead of consoling him instead.</p><p>Dream sniffled, crying genuinely. "Nightmare... am I a bad brother..?" He asked softly, looking to him for truthful words.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Yes you are.</p><p>I can't stand you.</p><p>You are horrible.</p><p>I hate you so much.</p><p>Nightmare shook his head.</p><p>"Of course not, Dream."</p><p>GASP!</p><p>"What the hell..?!" The prince shouted. Though.. his voice was alot higher then it usually was.. there was usually goop in his throat that made his voice sound suffocated.. but now that was gone..</p><p>He then noticed his hands..</p><p>White.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>White?!</p><p>Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no—</p><p>Hastily getting out of bed, the young prince bell, though he didn't care! He stumbled his way to his mirror.</p><p>Please don't let it be so..—</p><p>There in the mirror was..</p><p>A very small, purple-eyed skeleton. His bones pearly white and the face of a kitten which could make anyone melt.</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>Nightmare took a very deep breath, and let out the longest, loudest scream he's ever done in his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Stars: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer was surprised. This little guy was their boss? The dark and evil Nightmare?</p><p>"Oh, wow.." was all he could really say.</p><p>Cross couldn't hold back the amused huff. Dream really was not lying when he said they were twins. Though, Horror was also just as shocked. "..tiny.." he muttered quietly.</p><p>Dust nodded, patting his back. "You said it, big guy. Tiny as hell. Maybe even smaller then shortstack over there!"</p><p>Blue could tell they were talking about him and pouted. "I can hear you, y'know! I am NOT that short! I.. haven't hit my growth spurt yet is all.."</p><p>Dream's smile widened as he gently scooped his brother up into his arms. "Welcome back, brother.." he whispered. Blue peeked at the little prince.</p><p>"He has a baby face! And he's clearly shorter then me! You can tell!" The swap said, eyelights going starry. Ink watched with amusement clear in his face.</p><p>"He's probably going to be pissed when he wakes up.." Cross muttered, eyelights trained on the purple skeleton.</p><p>Horror nodded while Killer snorted. They could all just imagine their boss throwing a hissy fit in this state. It'd really just looked like a tiny chihuahua barking at them.</p><p>"So.. what now? We were able to bring him back. Do we wait till he wakes up? Or... just decided what to do from there? You're sure our boss with be okay now?" Killer asked.</p><p>Dream laughed softly, "oh, you boys will just have to call him Nightmare, now."</p><p>The gang looked rather confused. They never called the boss by his real name. So.. having to call him it now didn't seem right. Dream hummed. "I can see all of your confused faces so I'll just answer it bluntly."</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare is coming with me."</p><p>Dream opened a portal, jumping through it with Blue and Ink hopping in after him hurriedly. The yellow skeletons shut it. The last thing they saw was the gang launching towards the closed portal with their hands out.</p><p>"Dream, what the hell was that about?!"</p><p>Blue yelled, stamping his foot and looking up at his yellow friend. Though, quickly shrunk back when he saw the scary look on Dream's face.</p><p>The yellow prince said no more as he carried Nightmare upstairs into the guestroom. He set his little brother down on the bed, tucking him in.</p><p>He took a minute to watch over him. He'd truly missed him. Though he wouldn't have to miss him any longer. They'd be able to start over. He could start anew and join the good side.</p><p>Dream gave Nightmare one last smile before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.</p><p>Ink crossed his arms, looking to Dream. "That.. that was never spoken of, Dream. Why'd you do that?" The yellow prince sighed, "didn't we agree that you'd help me get my brother back? In return you get our auras? Or have you forgotten so quickly."</p><p>Ink huffed in amusement before laughing happily. "Of course I haven't forgotten, Dreamboat! Juuuuust checking!"</p><p>Blue frowned. "What..? You guys are saying these things like you... like you planned it from the very beginning! Did you..?—"</p><p>Ink and Dream went silent. And that was enough for the cyan skeleton to confirm his theory. "No...no, you didn't! You assholes!"</p><p>"You.. you can't just do that, Dream! How do you even know he wants to be with you?! First you force him to do stuff—"</p><p>"—that you agreed to help me with." Dream countered.</p><p>"Then you burn his soul!—"</p><p>"—that you watched me do."</p><p>"And now you've kidnapped him?!—"</p><p>"—I've merely took him with me."</p><p>Blue groaned in frustration. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Can't you just consider his feelings?! Which you haven't done at all since we were with him?!"</p><p>Dream only sighed and gave a soft smile. Though it looked like mocking one. "Blue.. can't you understand? I.. I messed up in the past that resulted in some really bad things happening. And.. now I wanna try again. I wanna be able to be the best brother I can. Don't you understand? Big brothers always know best. Just like how Papyrus knows best for you."</p><p>The cyan skeleton only crossed his arms.</p><p>"It's.. not like that.." he muttered.</p><p>He said coldly. Thinking of how overprotective Papyrus was ever since he started hanging out with his alternates and saving the world, he was nothing but more strict.</p><p>"Dream.. this.. this isn't right..not only have you kidnapped someone but you've also probably broken their friendship truce we had with them!"</p><p>Ink finally spoke up. "Blue, there was never a truce to begin with. It was only a temporary understanding till we got Nightmare back! Soooooo now that we have him...it's back to war."</p><p>The cyan skeleton's eyes widened. "No..no no no no no no... I-I can't..! Do you guys realize how horrible this is going to be?! They'll come at us so much harder then usual! I-I don't wanna die! And I don't wanna lose you guys either!"</p><p>The smaller of the three of them embraced both of his friends. Of course they didn't push away and only hugged back.</p><p>"Blue, it's alright. Nobody is going to die.. just don't think of it too much." Dream re-assured, letting his calming aura take over.</p><p>"Ink.. Dream, I'm scared.."</p><p>They embraced him tighter. Blue was their best friend and teammate. He was always there for them. It'd be quite awful if they weren't there for him as well.</p><p>"I know.. I know. It's all going to be okay, Blue."</p><p>Dream stated once again.</p><p>The cyan skeleton then let out a breath, "..okay—"</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!"</p><p>Dream didn't even give a second thought before rushing past the both and sprinting up the stairs.</p><p>He slammed open the room which held his brother, staff drawn and ready to hurt whoever made him scream. Though... he put it away when he saw nobody but Nightmare. No one but his little brother.</p><p>"Nighty!" He smiled.</p><p>Though, his brother didn't return his affection. Speed walking towards him, which Dream thought was for a hug, was actually for a punch in the ribcage that knocked the wind out of him.</p><p>"YOU ASSHOLE!" The purple prince screamed.</p><p>Dream sputtered, bending over. Nightmare's tiny fist sure did pack a good punch, but it wasn't strong enough to actually do lots of damage.</p><p>"Ugh... what was that for, little brother?"</p><p>"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!! YOU FUCKING JERK!! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME?! I'LL SHOVE YOUR CROWN SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT-!"</p><p>Dream interrupted his brother by kneeling down and embracing the angry guardian.</p><p>The younger of the two of them did NOT want to be held and embraced! But no matter how much he tried, his weak body could part itself from his counterpart's.</p><p>Till he let go and smiled.</p><p>"Calm down. I know what I did was very irrational and not very good at all. But I only did it to keep you safe, y'know. I.. want our relationship to be on good terms this time, brother."</p><p>Nightmare's eyes twitched. "Then why didn't you just say that you yellow ass-wipe?! Hell no! I don't want anything to do with you! Now take me back or I swear to Fox—"</p><p>Blue and Ink came into the room, looking down at the tiny guardian.</p><p>"Awwwww!" The artist laughed, looking at the little dust-mite on the floor. "Is that Nightmare? The King of Darkness and Negativity?! I could've tripped over him! He's so tiny and cuuuute!"</p><p>"YOU!! YOU DID THIS TO ME TOO!!"The little prince screamed at the artist, as he pointed at him.</p><p>"He is so adorable when he is trying to be threatening! Dream, can we keep him? Pleeeeaaaaase!"</p><p>The purple guardian was about to break some bones, though glad when Blue stopped them.</p><p>"Now, now, Ink.. he's.. still Nightmare.. don't provoke him!"</p><p>Ink laughed, "sorry, sorry it's just.. he's so tiny! And purple!" Dream huffed in amusement though pat his back, "you heard Blue, Ink. Don't provoke my brother. He's rather insecure."</p><p>Nightmare's cheeks were now purple with embarrassment and hot rage. How dare Dream and Ink treat him like some delicate toddler?!</p><p>"I'LL KILL YOU!!"</p><p>Ink snorted, "yeah, if you can reach me first. And I though Blue was short! You're like.. teeeeeeny tiny!" He hummed. Blue let out a nervous, awkward laugh before pulling Nightmare by his arm out of the room and into the hallway.</p><p>"Yeah.. sorry about.. him— well.. them. They.. sometimes don't really know when to be serious."</p><p>The purple prince crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Mhm, yeah I can tell, dumbass."</p><p>Blue gave out some nervous, awkward laughter, scratching the back of his skull. "Hey, how about I make you something to eat! That'll take both our minds off of it!"</p><p>Both?</p><p>As the bandana-wearing skeleton held Nightmare's hand and led him into the kitchen, he got all of his ingredients out to make his "fan-favorite all over the multiverse."</p><p>"Fear not, I've been practicing after the last person got constipated! So, for your arrival, I shall grant you a Blueberry special!" He smiled.</p><p>Nightmare looked.. amused yet also confused and annoyed in some aspects. But.. if he DID get constipation, at least it'd take his mind off of his current predicament.</p><p>"Do you like cooking?"  Nightmare asked, fiddling with his neatly- folded sleeves.</p><p>Blue turned to face him, holding taco shells.</p><p>"I. Love. Cooking."</p><p>The cyan-skeleton declared, a wide grin on his face. Nightmare was weirded out by Blue's antics, but snorted. He found him kind of funny.</p><p>"I wonder what Dream and Ink are doing upstairs." Blue muttered, though Nightmare heard him.</p><p>"I hate what they did to me."</p><p>The cyan skeleton sighed."I know.. I'm.. I'm sorry.., if.. I would've known what would've happened.. I would've tried too—"</p><p>"You didn't try shit. I was screaming and begging them to stop and all you did was cry like a bitch.. pathetic, taco-addict is what you truly are, Blue."</p><p>Blue frowned, though smiled quickly. "Eh, yeah.. I know. And I wish I could've done more.. but, I guess I'll have a bunch of time to make it up!"</p><p>The blue skeleton got out a knife, beginning to cut tomatoes and lettuce. "And that starts now with my Blueberry special!"</p><p>Nightmare looked at him with surprise. He just insulted him, and he's just accepting it and continuing to cook for him?</p><p>The prince went silent. Oh, how he hated Dream, Ink, and everyone.</p><p>If he had just ended it all with the noose, he wouldn't be here in this situation!</p><p>No, maybe there is one good thing about being in his old form. He was much weaker now, so he'd have less HP and defense... and that knife Blue is holding... if he could just get a hold of it later, then...</p><p>"Do you have a favorite food? Mine is oatmeal! It's weird, I know! But I like how it tastes." Blue said out of the blue, currently getting the meat to cook.</p><p>The guardian tilted his head to the side. But.. he cooked tacos everyday? How could something you love to cook not be your favorite food..?</p><p>"...my favorite food?"</p><p>What was his favorite food anyway? Did he have one? Nobody had really ever asked him that—</p><p>"It's fine if you don't have one! We can always search for yours together, right?"</p><p>Blue's turquoise eyes met his own purple ones for a split second before the other went back to the cooking food.</p><p>Soon, the meat was done cooking. Blue emptied all the ingredients into the tacos, and put them on two plates; one for Nightmare, and one for himself.</p><p>"Bone appetite!"</p><p>Blue began to eat his. While the prince picked one up, and sniffed it. It smelled nostalgic..</p><p>"Pfft, that's not how you eat a taco, silly!"</p><p>The prince huffed. Rolling his purple eyelights, he growled. "I know. I'm just making sure you aren't going to kill me with this abomination."</p><p>He then took a tiny bite of the taco. Chewing it before swallowing.</p><p>"Oh wow... it's..alot better then I thought.."</p><p>The cyan skeleton was actually surprised..People usually didn't like his tacos.. so this made him happy. It seems his regular tacos did work!</p><p>"Only the best for my new friend! This.. is actually my first time serving my Blueberry special to anyone! So to know it tastes good makes me feel wonderful!"</p><p>Huh..</p><p>Nightmare was never able to spread positivity wherever he went.. and it seemed to cancel out because of how strong Blue's aura was...</p><p>The prince couldn't help but let a content smile creep its way onto his face. He had made someone happy for once. He had been trying to do that for so long, but gave up as he realized everyone hated him.</p><p>"You should smile more often, Nightmare! It looks nice!"</p><p>Blue complimented, causing Nightmare to stop smiling. He felt flustered. "Keep.. keep your mouth shut and don't speak unless you're spoken to."</p><p>That was his version of a 'thank you.' It was the only way he could get his words out. With threats or commands. But Blue didn't seem to mind one bit.'</p><p>When the taller had gotten everything cleaned, he took a seat next to Nightmare.</p><p>"Though no amount of apologies can let me know I'm sorry for everything that has been happening thus far...I at least hope your suicidal tendencies have cleared up a bit. Besides, you only get to live once! Better make it worth while why you can!"</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I believe that.. if you spend your whole life worrying and living in the past, you never get to enjoy the future or catch up with it. The world is always changing.. even when it doesn't seem like it. There are ups and there are downs. Especially for more then others.. but, if you keep it on paused, you'll never learn to let go. It's not easy, that's for sure. But, it helps!"</p><p>Blue smiled brightly at Nightmare, who teared up from hearing his words. He hated how true it sounded. Stars, why did this guy always know what exactly what to say to him?!</p><p>"B-but... But... I still have problems in the present, too..."</p><p>Nightmare stammered, tears beginning to cloud his vision. He refused to let himself cry in front of anyone again; he REFUSED to be seen as weak!</p><p>But it was too late for that, wasn't it...? He'd been showing so much vulnerability over the past few days...</p><p>He panicked. That's all he could ever do when in such an emotional state. All he could do was ACT angry. It covered up that panic and that fear.</p><p>"You don't know shit about me. You can't just.. throw words together to form some stupid sentences that all mean the same thing! I should move on. 'Move on' my ass!"</p><p>The cyan skeleton sighed. He could EASILY see through that fake, panicked anger.</p><p>"You know, it's okay to show emotion Nightmare... I can tell you're panicking. Please, calm down, okay?"</p><p>The prince growled. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'm CALM!"</p><p>Blue sighed. He knew the other wasn't the best at expressing how he felt.  "Just take your time, Nightmare! I've got nowhere to be at the moment!" He smiled, watching the other start to pace and mutter to himself.</p><p>Tentacles sprouted out of his back and aimed right at Blue, though they didn't hurt him. Yet.</p><p>"Why aren't you scared? You're so vulnerable. I could easily hurt you.."</p><p>The cyan skeleton only laughed softly. "I could do the same." Nightmare didn't understand what he meant before he turned his head and saw the several bones floating in the air behind him.</p><p>Letting the tentacles de-summon, he crossed his arms. "I hate you.."</p><p>"I really really hate you..." Nightmare said, his voice wavering. He looked like he was about to cry again. Nightmare inwardly cursed at himself for tearing up. His emotions felt so out of whack today, and he hoped things would just go back to normal soon. Or rather, maybe like this he could finally end it?</p><p>He then thought back to what Blue had said. About staying alive and letting go of the past to make a better future. That showing emotion was okay because everyone has feelings.</p><p>The prince then sniffled. A small, stray tear rolled down his face. Oh stars, how he hated crying. Centuries ago when he cried infront of Dream, he was insulted and called a crybaby. Would Blue do the same?</p><p>The cyan skeleton didn't do that though. He watched Nightmare cry and smiled softly. "It's alright to cry, y'know! I cry all the time!"</p><p>The guardian let out a breathy, amused huff. Still covering his face to let his emotions flow through. Blue was probably the only person he could stand right now.</p><p>"Thanks..? This.. this doesn't mean we're friends or anything. You never saw me cry.. You never saw anything."</p><p>Blue smiled, "saw what?"</p><p>The prince smiled softly and sighed. "Thanks.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though, with the gang..</p><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT YELLOW SHIT-TURD JUST TOOK OUR BOSS!"</p><p>Cross yelled, flipping over the dining table. All of them were pissed. They weren't expecting Dream to take Nightmare away! Had he been planning this the entire time?! How could they be so stupid to trust them?! They were the Stars, for Fox's sake!</p><p>Though, all of their thoughts were equally as angry, they all could think the same as they always did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This truce is over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 🌑Rewriting History🌑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror, Cross, Error, Dust and Killer were all devising a plan to retrieve their tiny boss from the clutches of the Star Sans'. They knew it could be risky, but they were prepared to unleash HELL onto them.</p><p>"How could that bastard do that to us?! We help him, we feed him and we do a truce and he breaks all that.. that act just to take our boss?!"</p><p>Killer growled, slamming his foot down on the ground.</p><p>Error growled, "don't act like you are completely innocent. You held him down while Dream did what he did to him.."</p><p>Horror wasn't very happy either. Tapping his very sharp phalanges in the couch's armrest, he narrowed his eyes at the glitch. "...didn't know.."</p><p>Dust knew a fight would break out if they kept going and that was NOT what they needed right now. So, he spoke up."Don't argue, that'll get us nowhere. We need to come up with a plan to get Boss back. Any ideas?"</p><p>The tar-leaker crunched his knuckle into his palm. "Let's just go invade their base and beat them all to a pulp! Why the fuck do we need a plan?! We need some blood shed!"</p><p>"...where would... they hide.. anyway?" Horror grunted, crossing his arms.</p><p>"If I can somehow get into the Doodlesphere, I'd be able to track them down..."Error muttered, seeming deep in thought. Ink had talked about that back when he was trapped in the empty space that was once his world.</p><p>Dust growled. "Well what're we waitin' for?! We're gonna track those assholes down till the end of the multiverse! No matter the costs!"</p><p>Killer nodded, "exactly. We brought them fire and they rained down on it. So that just means we're making a storm!" He yelled.</p><p>Cross growled, "grab your weapons. We're going harder then we ever have. They messed with the wrong team. And they took the wrong fucking person."</p><p>The team let out a war cry, and Error ripped open a portal. Everyone jumped through, adrenaline taking over their systems, fueling their rage even further.Dream and Ink wouldn't see it coming, they'd make sure of that.</p><p>Dream soon made his way down the stairs after having a conversation with Ink in private, the artist following suit. "It appears you and Blue are getting along well?"</p><p>The prince's entire personality faltered and he whipped his head around. "Yes. We were having a nice little chat before you rudely interrupted, brother."</p><p>The yellow guardian hummed, "I'm sorry for interrupting but we've got some things to do. I can sense the growing negativity in the air a bit. Your men are close and they are coming."</p><p>Nightmare felt hope rise inside of him, but then it was quick to falter. They pinned him down, allowing DREAM to turn him back.</p><p>"I don't want to 'do things' with you, Dream. Bug off!" He growled, crossing his arms and trying to look as intimidating as possible though his soul was racing.</p><p>The yellow guardian only sighed, "I'm sorry, Nighty. uBt you don't really have a choice. Ink." Turning to look to the artist, Ink only nodded and grabbed Nightmare's hand.</p><p>When the purple prince went to yank his hand away he found he couldn't, ink holding onto him securely as he tugged him to the guest room and put him inside, locking the door as the artist guarded the door.</p><p>Nightmare gasped, quickly going to bang on it with fists. "LET ME OUT!" He yelled. Though, the artist only replied with a nonchalant, "sorry."</p><p>Blue looked shocked, yet his face quickly forming into one of anger. Though, before he could speak, Dream was walking off.</p><p>Dream sighed, "we don't have time for this. Ink, watch over him. I'm taking Blue with me for the time-being."</p><p>The artist smiled and nodded, "aye aye, Captain!" He gave a little salute before grabbing his sketchbook and heading back up stairs. Nightmare was still banging on the door, though Ink's weight kept it closed.</p><p>"LET ME OUUUT!!"  Nightmare kept screaming, trying to bust out. Ink just stayed leaning against the door, sketching a cursed orange eating a yelling flower.</p><p>Nightmare's body began to feel sore, and he tired himself out. He slumped against the door, sliding down and panting heavily.</p><p>Though, he was quiet before thinking of something he knew for a fact the dumb squid would fall for.</p><p>Nightmare was quiet before he started to talk again. "Ink.. you can't really wanna do this right?" He asked. "You're a... good person. At least I think you are."</p><p>Ink raised a metaphorical brow and closed his eyes, setting his sketchbook on the side. "What're you gettin' at, Nightmare?—"</p><p>"—ive always been having some very... complicated feelings.. which I think you're going through as well.."   Ink's eyes widened. He was listening now. "What does that mean..?" He asked, feeling confused but also intrigued at the same time. The prince was quiet before speaking up again. "I.. could teach you how to feel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Happiness, anger, sadness, fear...love.."</p><p>The artist couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted that a lot. To learn. "You'd.. teach me..?"</p><p>"Of course I would! I want... I want you to be able to love me such as how I love you, Ink. You just.. you have to let me out of here."</p><p>Ink was about to open the door before stopping. "How.. do I know I can trust you?"</p><p>"How would you know I am lying?" Nightmare countered back.</p><p>The manipulative way of speech would be enough for Ink to take the risk. He knew for a fact because Dream had always did it to him.</p><p>Ink instantly let Nightmare out, eager to learn.</p><p>"So! Can you teach me lo- HEY!" The prince bolted, running down the hallway as fast as he could, with Ink hot on his trail. Nightmare jumped down the stairs, taking a quick left down a hallway, hearing the artist yelling and running even faster. However, Nightmare was faster. How far would his stubby little legs carry him?</p><p>He was so close!</p><p>Who knew all he had to do was spill a few lies? Coming towards the door, he pulled up a chair quickly, unlocking the lock and opening it. Ink had his hand outstretched and Nightmare closed and barricaded the front door. A big thud was heard as the artist fell to the floor, pounding on the door to be let out.</p><p>"Nightmare, you lied to me!"</p><p>The prince growled, "guess it's nice to have a taste of your own medicine, huh? Fuck you, you little.." he growled. He wasn't going to waste his breath on such garbage. He was leaving.</p><p>Nightmare walked away from the HQ. He went into the forest beyond, drifting off into the shrubbery.</p><p>The prince gave a small, quiet little whoop for his success. He felt proud that he escaped. Now... how would he get out of this place, and find a safe place to hide?</p><p>He couldn't go to the gang.. those assholes were apart of it, and he obviously couldn't go back to the HQ with his brother and their lunatic friends..</p><p>Blue was okay..</p><p>But he could always also just be in on it.</p><p>Damnit, he didn't think this far ahead! He always used skill and pre-meditated strategies to do his missions with the gang! He couldn't make it up as he went along!</p><p>"Think, Nightmare, think.. what is one place that's you've been able to call home your entire life that isn't the castle..?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ARGHHHHH!</p><p>He couldn't even think of one!</p><p>He'd never been able to call any place "home" except for the castle, with his men... his men who betrayed him...</p><p>'I'll have to make a new home... wait... New Home... THAT'S IT! NEW HOME!'</p><p>Nightmare felt his SOUL beat in excitement. There was NO WAY Ink and Dream would find Nightmare in a crowded place, in a different timeline where tons of monsters lived at the ends of the caverns! He'd just need a disguise, so if they came looking he wouldn't be recognized.</p><p>This was the perfect plan!</p><p>'Now, I just need to figure out how to get there... I can't use portals nor magic...'</p><p>Nightmare looked around, his small feet padding on the grass and leaves.</p><p>He just had to find a weak area inside this AU and create a rip of sorts. Letting his purple eyelights scan the area, he was easily able to find a save star. Golden and bright.</p><p>"This'll do.." Letting his hands out infront of him, he let the black goop cover his hands and grab onto the soul. Starting to absorb it's power and life, turning it into a black smudge. The file was his now. Spreading it apart with his power, he opened it to an AU easily.</p><p>Nightmare ended up exactly where he wanted. New Home, timeline #52. Score!</p><p>As he could see, he was in the outskirts of Snowdin... Now, the only problem was he had no clue how to get there. And even if he somehow was able to sneak in and spent the night in an Inn, where would he go from there? Would he get a job? Move to a new AU?</p><p>So many questions...</p><p>With Error, having devised a plan that'd be able to lure those damned stars out of their hiding.  The gang had agreed on it and now it was finally happening.</p><p>Letting his eyes pull out strings, he got to work on destroying the same AU Nightmare was in. He obviously didn't know his friend was there but it was to late to stop.  He was already getting to work on destroying the code as the world started to fade.</p><p>Nightmare gasped as he saw some of the surrounding world around him fade away.</p><p>'W...what?! I thought I chose a stable timeline-?!'His thoughts were interrupted as war cries sounded out. One of them sounded... glitchy?</p><p>'Oh hell no. Those bastards came looking for me...!'</p><p>Nightmare thought, taking cover in a shop that hadn't faded into a blank white abyss yet. If Error was destroying this world, he'd be taken with it. If he hid for long enough though, surely he wouldn't be discovered, right?</p><p>If the gang was here, the Stars would follow suit. Dream had a chance of sensing his aura... unless, if the gangs' negativity tainted the area so bad, Dream wouldn't be able to sense him?</p><p>This could work for now.</p><p>"Error!" Ink yelled angrily, his brush summoned. Blue and Dream were there as well, their weapons draw as well.</p><p>The gang was also there, swords and knifes, and other weapons drawn. Angry expressions lied on their faces.</p><p>"WHERE THE HELL IN NIGHTMARE?!" Cross yelled, pointing his blade at Dream. The yellow prince moved it calmly, "And.. why should I tell you? He is with me. Safe and sound."</p><p>Dust growled, "We ain't stoppin' nor are we leavin' till you give him back!"</p><p>Ink felt a bit. Dream had no clue Nightmare had gotten away, and Blue didn't know either. Blue wasn't interested in fighting the gang, but even if Ink and Dream had done wrong things, he couldn't just abandon his teammates.</p><p>"ATTACK!" Killer exclaimed.</p><p>Error and Dust fired the first blasters at Ink and Blue, who both jumped to the side.</p><p>A barrage of bones was hurdled at Ink, who leapt over them, flinging blue paint at Killer.  Error tried to trap Dream in his strings, but the yellow prince dodged them with ease, using his staff to block sharp bones that rained down on him. The taco-addict went up against Dust and Horror, sidestepping to avoid an axe then ducking out of the way of a blaster beam.</p><p>Nightmare could hear them fighting.  Would he be able to get out of here dead? As the post he was hiding behind started to fade, he moved. Though, that's when Blue crashed into a wall.</p><p>He saw him, but kept quiet. "Nightmare..?"</p><p>The prince flinched and his eyes widened. "Blue.."</p><p>"Nightmare, come with me. I'll get us out of here!"Blue whisper-yelled. The negative prince narrowed his eyesockets at the other, backing away slightly and shaking his head 'no.'</p><p>"No."</p><p>Nightmare growled, standing in a defensive position. Blue felt himself begin to panic. Now was not the time for Nightmare's damn trust issues to come in!</p><p>"Nightmare please, I'll get you to safety!-"</p><p>"I said NO."</p><p>That's when a bow was shot straight the prince, knocking him out instantly.</p><p>He just hoped it'd kill him....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he came to, he was... not in HQ nor was he in the mansion.. what the hell? Looking around as he sat up, he could perfectly see he was.. under a tree on a hill..?</p><p>"Ah, you've finally awaken." Dream greeted, sitting down right next to him. His clothes were all torn, bruises on his body while his skull had a very cracked mark and blood coming from it. How long was he out?!</p><p>"What the hell happened?! Where are we?! Why are you here-?!"Dream hushed him, putting a hand over Nightmare's mouth.</p><p>"Look around, Nighty... I'm sure you'll recognize it..."</p><p>The prince got chills.</p><p>He looked up, seeing the tree of feelings... which bore no fruit.</p><p>Off in the distance was...  "Th-...the village...?"</p><p>The home of all the people who made him insane, broke him... the people that Dream seemed to like more than him.</p><p>"Timeline, #3004 to be exact." The yellow prince stated.</p><p>Tears streamed down Nightmare's face, indescribable dread washing over him.</p><p>He would have to relive that all over again?</p><p>Dream could see the dread on his brother's face and smiled softly, shaking his head. "No, no, brother! It WON'T be like last time, I promise!"</p><p>The eldest wiped the tears away from his eyes. "We won't tell them about what this tree is. We won't tell them what we represent. We won't-"</p><p>"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"</p><p>The yellow guardian was taken aback at his brother's yellow. His eyes widened and he was.. surprised.</p><p>Nightmare continued to cry, pure hatred in his eyes. "I was.. I WAS FINALLY GETTING OVER YOU! GETTING OVER THIS! AND..AND YOU TAKE ME BACK FOR WHAT?! FOR US TO BE A FAMILY AGAIN?! FOR THE WAY IT USED TO BE?!"</p><p>Dream watched as his brother broke down sobbing. He hadn't seen Nightmare do that in centuries. The last time he broke down like that was when he told Nightmare he didn't believe him about the bullying.</p><p>"Nighty don't cry, it's all going to be okay! I re-created it all just for you, so you could have a second chance, so you could see what it's like to feel accepted! You've always wanted it, right?"</p><p>Dream hushed, and Nightmare shook his head violently, tears getting flung from his eyes.</p><p>"NO... NO! N-not like this..."</p><p>Nightmare sobbed, curling up in a ball. The amount of panic, dread and betrayal he felt all at that moment was sickening.</p><p>He should've gone with Blue.</p><p>Dream hugged the crying ball, a smile on his face. Whether Nightmare liked it or not, they would have their second chance.</p><p>To Nightmare, it seemed things would go  downhill for him once again...</p><p>But of course, Dream was oblivious to what was to come as usual.</p><p>Both were going to face consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Closing End...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare felt something rumble deep inside of him. It was like red, hot, rage; burning, churning and engulfing his entire body.. his soul.</p><p>Dream watched in utter shock as black liquid started to discharge and pour from his brother's left eyesocket. He covered his mouth in fear and horror. No... he.. he just got him back! He couldn't leave him already!</p><p>"B-brother..? What is happening to you..?"</p><p>Though, instead of fully corrupting, it just..stopped. Like some kind of block, the darkness stopped on one half of his body while the other remained to be its pearly white, glossy color. In a way, which looked beautiful somehow..</p><p>Nightmare stood up, his body swaying. He eyed the village with fury. Dram gasped when his brother was finally to his senses...though, the youngest had a hard time keeping his balance.</p><p>"Ha. . ."</p><p>Nightmare's voice was disturbing. It was a mixture of high and low, which didn't go very well together.</p><p>"I am sick... and tired.. of playing.. Dream." He growled, staring daggers at him with his sharp, intense glare which held nothing but hatred. A skinny, long tentacle sprouted out of his back.</p><p>"You've.. changed..?" Dream was cut off by a tentacle that'd wrapped around his neck, slamming him into the tree.</p><p>An insane grin was spread wide across the youngest's face as he heard his older brother sputter and choke. Nightmare giggled, but it was cut off by a shriek as Dream grabbed the tendril, forcing a wave of positive magic through his hands and into the appendage.</p><p>The tentacle fell off Dream, paralyzed, it hung limp off of Nightmare's back. It was useless now.</p><p>The older brother quickly took that time to jump to his feet and summoned his staff.</p><p>He wasn't going to let this story repeat.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>"Brother, back off...this is your only warning. I don't wish to hurt you.. but if I have to.. I will." He growled. Nightmare only felt his smirk grow, letting out a laugh. Was this some kind of game to him?!</p><p>"I guess the feeling is mutual."</p><p>Nightmare attacked his brother with one of his moveable appendages, who sidesteps and ducked health another attack coming for his head.</p><p>Dream lunged at his younger counterpart, aiming to hit his weakest point but Nightmare blocked with his arm. He grunted as the staff collided with them.</p><p>The yellow prince swerved his arm to the left, smashing the stand into Nightmare's hip. The corrupted prince grunted, jumping back.They both stood in a defensive position, aiming their weapons at each other.</p><p>"Give it up, Nightmare."</p><p>"NEVER!"</p><p>And the two were at it again.</p><p>This went on for hours before the both of them were so very tired.</p><p>"Please, brother...this war..it's gone on for long!" Dream pleaded, falling to his knees. His younger brother, who'd also fallen down, growled. "You.. you started this war.."</p><p>"And I want to fix it, Nightmare! Please! I just want you back!"</p><p>He sobbed and Nightmare screamed in frustration.</p><p>"YOU DID THIS TO ME! ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"</p><p>The young prince then began to see shadowy figures pointing at him and laughing. He began to hear buzzing and it felt like he was underwater. Yet, he could hear the villagers taunting him all over again..</p><p>"N....tm...re?"</p><p>Dream gently touched his brother's shoulder to calm him down with his aura. "B-brother—"</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled, his voice not even that of his sweet brother's anymore. It was just a broken boy. A boy of negativity that was to far gone to be saved.</p><p>But Nightmare liked it that way. Why couldn't Dream just understand that?!</p><p>"Nighty—"</p><p>"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST.LEAVE.ME.A L O N E!"</p><p>Nightmare was crying now. And Dream felt like he was being stabbed with knives. Though, the younger brother wasn't done yet, though.</p><p>"You never believed me when I beaten! When I was abused! You just...you just let them use me! Like.. like some kind of toy! Some kind of stress ball! Just some stupid toy to throw away after the first use!"</p><p>He inhaled shakily,</p><p>"You ruined everything for me! You destroyed my books! Forced me to do things I didn't want to do! Pushed me away! Manipulated me!"</p><p>Dream growled,</p><p>"Don't you know I was trying?! Sure, it didn't seem like it but I was! You heard what you wanted to hear! You never let me in! I tried multiple times to ask if you were okay! You always told me you were!"</p><p>We never really heard Dream's perspective now, did we?</p><p>Nightmare used to keep to himself away from his older brother. He'd tried asking what was wrong...why didn't Nightmare believe he cared?</p><p>That was the first sign his brother wasn't really... okay.</p><p>"Nighty! Hey! What's wrong?"</p><p>Dream gently placed a hand on Nightmare's shoulders as the purple prince sniffled. Both were sitting under the tree of feelings next to one another. However, Dream had recently been in the village, talking to a few friends.</p><p>"T..they hurt me again..said to much.. their gonna..kill.. me.. Dream! Their..gonna.their gonna..burn me to death! They said it! They- they—.."</p><p>Nightmare broke down. Dream looked at his brother with confused worry. That.. didn't make to much sense...</p><p>"Nightmare.. nobody's gonna burn you..they can't even control a fire yet..</p><p>He whispered, wrapping an arm around his distraught brother. Nightmare looked at him with tears streaming down his face, his eyelights dull and quivering.</p><p>"No! You don't understand! Their gonna do it! They're gonna burn me to death, Dream! They said it!" Nightmare was hearing it so very different.</p><p>"Nighty, come on! That's unrealistic!"</p><p>It was more then just that time.. it was every time.</p><p>"Nightmare, what's wrong?" Dream asked upon seeing his brother pacing around the room, looking dazed as he whipped his head to look at his older brother.</p><p>"The books...see? They-theytheytheythey are going to kill me! They are gonna cook me under an oven and skin me alive! They-they—"</p><p>Dream sighed. Not this again.. he was sure his brother wasn't very okay when he talked like this.</p><p>"Brother, I can promise you, they won't. Second...what's an oven..? We..also don't have skin, Nightmare.. maybe..you need to go lay down for a while. I'll get you some water from the stream—"</p><p>"YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"</p><p>Nightmare yelled, tearing his beloved, favorite book into tiny, little pieces.</p><p>Dream frowned, "n-nightmare! Why would you do that? That was your favorite book! Why would you.. why did you.. you—"</p><p>That's when Nightmare has started crying and screaming and stopping and just... having an entire tantrum. Before he could go farther and hurt himself by slamming his head against the wall, Dream cut in.</p><p>"Okay! Why don't we just..go..get some fresh air in the village.. okay? Does that sound alright, Nighty..?"</p><p>His younger brother wiped his tears away, calming down immensely. Nightmare just heard it differently..</p><p>"Let's burn it, okay?"</p><p>Another time, Nightmare was in distress again. He was on the brink of a panic attack. Dream was right by his side. Sitting under the tree of feelings, talking to himself while hyperventilating.</p><p>Dream heard the ragged breathing as he was coming up the hill, then was right next to his brother's side. "Nightmare.. breathe. What's the matter?"</p><p>Dream asked, cradling his brother in his arms so very carefully, thinking his brother could shatter in his arms at any given moment.</p><p>"T..they were touching me... the.. the-thethe shadows over there.. they tried to hurt me!" He pointed a shaking hand to a darker spot in the distance not to far from their tree. Dream looked.. though, as always.. nothing was there.</p><p>"Please! Get rid of them, Dream!"</p><p>The yellow prince sighed, pulling his counterpart a bit closer. He hoped it'd calm him a little.</p><p>"Their gone.. don't worry.. nothing will hurt you when I'm here." Dream spoke, looking down at his trembling, little brother.</p><p>Unfortunately, those words as well fell upon deaf ears.</p><p>"Quit making things up! There is nothing there, you liar!"</p><p>Though, before a fight could commence, two groups were there to break them apart.</p><p>"No! Don't fight! Don't fight!" Blue exclaimed, running in between his two friends. "Don't.. don't fight— you guys aren't fighting?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>Ink sighed, patting his head. "No, Blue. They aren't fighting. Which is weird on its own, yes..but a weirder question is—"</p><p>"Why the hell is this damn AU still alive?" A glitchier voice spoke up, cutting off the artist. "This AU should've been deleted years ago since nobody lives here anymore.."</p><p>The artist huffed. "Well, that's what I WAS getting to before I was RUDELY interrupted! But, I'll answer your question. AUs have a bunch of different timelines inside of them. I guess this one is one of em. It.. doesn't explain the tree but still."</p><p>Dust growled, shooting a bone right past the yellow prince's face. "So whatever re-creation, reincarnation shit you had planned? It ain't workin. Which means you can't keep the boss, which means—"</p><p>"He's coming home with us." Killer growled.</p><p>Error rolled his eyes. "Calm down, simp. It can't end first. Look, you've got those damned villagers to notice us. And as the story says..</p><p>Nightmare killed all of dreamtale, turned his brother to stone then left to wreak havoc across the multiverse.."</p><p>Ink and Error said in unison.</p><p>Dream frowned. He didn't.. wanna be turned to stone again. Ink easily saw his fear and pat his head, "nah, nah, Dreamboat, don't look so pale! All Night has to do is uh.. kill a few hundred of these guys like the first time and then boom, the story is basically finished!"</p><p>That did re-assure the yellow prince a lot more, though he sighed. "Then.. what's next? Do we just... do what we've always done..?"</p><p>"Well.. not exactly. What about a truce or something? What're we even fighting about anyway? At this point, I've forgotten. And that's Ink's job." Cross shrugged.</p><p>The artist frowned. "Hey!"</p><p>Error rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed. Though it was more smug then anything. "Huh, the only nice idea you've had thus far, Cross. I'm sick of fighting these idiots anyway. The balance of negativity and positivity could easily go on without any sort of violence."</p><p>Ink laughed, "obviously! But what's the fun in that? I actually enjoy our fights!"</p><p>Killer rolled his eyes. "Obviously someone like you loves them, you soulless fag—"</p><p>"Language, Killer!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms. "But.. if that means no more fighting..we can have an actual truce? A billion times yes and yes some more!"</p><p>Dream's eyes seemed to light up at the faces of each person. They all had smiles on their faces. Some smug, others happy. They weren't armed, or bloody.. or angry. Just.. calm.</p><p>"If.. if it's okay with Nightmare, then.. it's fine with m—"</p><p>"Anything for this all to stop.. I'll do anything." Nightmare responded a bit to quickly, looking to his older brother desperately.</p><p>Error smirked. "Guess it's settled then, huh? Truce it is. No more fighting."</p><p>"No more fighting." The gang and Stars said in unison, aiming for the two brothers to say it too. Dream looked to Nightmare. Nightmare looked to Dream. And.. they shared a smile.</p><p>"..no more fighting.."</p><p>So was the fall of Dreamtale.</p><p>For the second time.</p><p>Nightmare went on his way with his anger, using his sword and killing each villager in sight. Leaving through Ink's portal with his gang and the Stars.</p><p>A truce was developed with a handshake and a spark of mixing magic forming together. A swore from the two universal gods, the subordinates and the two princes.</p><p>Obviously, that didn't mean they all liked each other at first. Though friendships did form eventually. Ink got along with the gang better then he thought he would. Horror and Blue both found they had a love for cooking and for friendships and Dream and Error had became..rather close in the span of only a few months.</p><p>Poor Killer and Cross never were able to get the second base with Nightmare but the most inconvenient little Blueberry did.</p><p>Nightmare was seeking therapy as well. He'd started writing down his feelings, something that actually helped. Though..there were obviously sometimes where it didn't help and he tried to reach for the knife.</p><p>But he knew there were now people that he was truly willing to have help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he really couldn't be happier to have people that loved him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sat in the garden outside was Nightmare, who was looking up at the many sparkling jewels dotting the night sky. He sighed contently, feeling quite calm.</p><p>"Nightmare?"</p><p>Came a familiar voice. The prince turned his head, a small smile came across his face. "Hello, Blue." His gaze back to the sky, he felt a presence next to him as Blue sat down.</p><p>They sat together in quiet contentment, enjoying each other's company even if they didn't have to say it.</p><p>The prince scooted closer before their arms touched, leaning his head on Blue's shoulder. The bandana wearing skeleton smiled happily, wrapped an arm around him, planting a kiss on the smaller's cheek before looking back to the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>